There is no rainbow after the rain
by girloncaffeine
Summary: The story about Nessa, Denethor's daughter, Boromir and Faramir's younger sister. She left Gondor together with her new friend Turin. They've just arrived at Dol Amroth but they soon have to part. Complete!
1. Sorrow

Disclaimer: None of Tolkien's characters is mine nor I claim it to be. Other characters are fictional and I've also changed some facts. But the main message is: Don't sue me!  
  
……………………………………………………………………………..  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sorrow   
  
Grey, thick clouds have gathered on the sky. The air was cold and strong wind from the north was blowing the whole day. It seemed like it is about to rain soon. Thunder could have been heard in the distance.  
  
"It' s going to rain"   
  
Wrinkled old man told that, although he was standing alone on the window. He was a servant in the castle. In the city of Minas Tirith. He spent there all his life.   
  
"I better go and see where is lady Nessa."  
  
He went up the massive stair case in the hall. He came to the big, wooden door. He prepared his little, dry hand. He was ready to knock.  
  
But then, he froze. He heard a strange sound coming from the other side of the door. It seemed like someone was crying. It was very quietly, though, but he still heard it. He decided to knock anyway.  
  
"Who is it?" A gentle voice asked from the room.  
  
"It is me, your Daron, my lady." The old man said.  
  
"Oh, Daron! Wait just for a minute." The woman answered. She felt a relief knowing that it was only her old, loyal servant Daron.  
  
He waited and soon the door opened.  
  
A young woman stood in front of him. Her grey eyes were wet and red. It was obvious that she was crying. Her hair was long and dark blonde and it was tied in a braid. A smile occurred on her face when she saw the man. She hugged him.   
  
He was touched by her gesture and felt sorrow seeing her that sad.  
  
"He is leaving, Daron. He is going away." She said.  
  
"He has to go. But he will come back. And he will bring help." He tried to comfort her.  
  
"I have this feeling…that I will never see him again."  
  
"Oh, my child. Don't think like that. Everything will be just fine."  
  
"No. He is leaving me all by myself. With Denethor. You know he is not well lately."  
  
"Denethor is your father. And besides, I will always be here. And Faramir." The old man said hoping the girl will feel better.   
  
"I know, Daron, and I'm grateful for that. But still, my father is so hard to handle sometimes. How are we going to do this. And you know Faramir. He has enough of being treated this way from our father. I'm all by myself." She turned around and went towards the window.  
  
Daron didn't know what to say. He knew she had right at some point.  
  
"Come on, my child. Let's go. You have to say goodbye to him.  
  
"Oh, I don't know if I can do this."  
  
"Be strong. And think of the day he'll come back." He reached for her hand.  
  
They went to the hall. A man was already standing there. Waiting for them. For her. He heard someone coming and turned around. He saw an old servant. He was leading Nessa. They came to him.  
  
"I'm going to leave you now, children. You have lots to say to each other." Daron said and distanced himself from them.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
So, this is the first chapter. I don't expect from you to like it because I wrote it for myself. But you can still review it. 


	2. Farewell

Chapter 2  
  
Farewell  
  
"So, you're all ready to go?" Nessa asked.  
  
The man leaped out from the shadow. It was her brother, Boromir. His face was serious, there was no smile. Then, he looked at Nessa and a gentle smile could be noticed.  
  
"I have to go. We talked about this so many times before."  
  
He had to go to Rivendell, to the council. It was very important for him to go, to represent his family and Gondor. Major decisions were about to be made there. And he wanted to be there. But in the same time, he was worried about his little sister. This was not the first time he was about to leave her and go to an important mission, but the times were different before. It was time of war now, and living in Minas Tirith wasn't safe.   
  
His heart was breaking seeing his sister this sad and desperate. But the decision was made. He was ready to go.  
  
"I'm leaving for about an hour." He said. "I would like to talk with you before I go. I said goodbye to father and Faramir this morning. Father doesn't want to come down, again, and Faramir decided not to be here when I go."  
  
"And where did he go?", Nessa was worried.  
  
"He went somewhere outside of the city. You know, to his secret refugee."  
  
"The one we always wanted to see, but never discovered where it was?" Nessa remembered and smiled. She thought about the time when she was little.  
  
"Yes, that one. Oh, that were some good times, weren't they?" Boromir thought the same.  
  
"It will never happen again. We'll never be that happy. Never again." She looked down.  
  
"Don't say that. You don't know what the future brings. You can never tell." He tried to comfort her and to take her mind of the sad things.  
  
"Oh, I can tell you what it brings. Only blood and tears! Death and destruction! Sorrow and pain!" her voice was weaker with every word she said. It was almost like she was about to cry.   
  
And then, she continued.  
  
"And you, you are leaving us now, when we need you the most. You're going to see the Elves, and you don't even know where you're going. You only know it is north and behind the mountains. Do you really think they have the solution? That they know how to defeat Sauron? You're wrong if you think that!"  
  
"Nessa,…" he tried to calm her down, but he couldn't.  
  
"And who knows if I'll ever see you again! Will you ever come home? And if you do, will we still be here? Who knows!"  
  
He stepped to her and embraced her. He knew this could be the last time he does that, but he just didn't want to think about that.  
  
"Please, stop. Don't think about that. Don't make it any harder then it already is."   
  
They stayed like that for a while, she cried and he tried to control himself not to do the same.   
  
"Listen now!", he said. "I'm going to Rivendell because all of us. Father, Faramir, you, our people. I'm trying to see if there is anything we can do to win this war. Because if we continue like this we're going to our own destruction. Be strong, little sister. Be strong. For me."  
  
At that point, she realized she had to do that. Listen to him. Be strong. She knew there's nothing she could say that would make him stay. So she excepted the fact he has to go.  
  
They stood in the hall for a while and talked. She was calmer now and didn't try to stop him anymore. And then, the time to say goodbye came. They went outside of the hall, to the garden. His horse was ready.  
  
"Will you bring me something, when you come back. Something from the Elves?" She asked him something before he went.  
  
"I will. Something for my little sister. I promise you that."  
  
And then he got onto his horse, turned around one more time and said "Farewell!"   
  
She stood in the garden looking on the horizon, until she couldn't see him again. She turned around then and noticed Denethor on the top balcony. He also watched him leave. When he saw her looking up at him, he turned around and went inside, pretending like he didn't see her. 


	3. Father and daughter

Chapter 3  
  
Father and daughter  
  
Nessa locked herself in her room. She stood by the window, watching the clouds change. Still, there was no rain. Only these hideous clouds.   
  
She heard someone calling her.  
  
"My lady, you can come down for the dinner." It was Daron's voice.  
  
"I don't fell very well today. Can you bring it to my room?"   
  
"I'm sorry, my lady. But you father ordered you to come He said he has to discuss an important matter with you. You should really come."  
  
"Fine, I'll come down in a minute."  
  
She came down to the dining room. Denethor was already there, sitting behind the table, waiting for her. He was alone, Faramir didn't come home and Boromir's seat was empty too.  
  
"Good evening, father."  
  
"My child. I didn't see you the whole day. How did you spend it?"  
  
"I was in my room the whole day. Why didn't you come down to say goodbye to Boromir?" She asked him that because that was bothering her the whole day.  
  
"I couldn't. It was better that I didn't come."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't talk about that anymore. Tell me, where is your other brother."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Typical for him. Hiding somewhere. Nothing will ever be out of that boy. He is weak."  
  
Nessa didn't like Denethor talking like that about Faramir. She knew he was strong and brave. Only it seemed like his father didn't.  
  
"He took it hard. Boromir going away, I mean. And so did I. It is enough! Stop talking about Faramir like…"  
  
She couldn't finish what she was about to say because he interrupted her. He raised his voice and stood up.  
  
"No child of mine will disrespect me like that. Don't tell me what I should do and what I shouldn't. It's time to put stop to this. And that is why I need to talk to you. Listen to me now."  
  
Nessa put her head down. She didn't like these sudden mood changes her father had. He continued  
  
"It is time for you to grow up. This is why I decided you should get married."  
  
"What?!" She was horrified. "Getting married? What do you mean?"  
  
"I thought about that a lot these last couple of weeks. And I found you a perfect husband. Telion, the captain of the army of Lebennin."  
  
"What? Telion?! But he's so old. And I don't love him! What is with you, father. I don't want to marry him." Nessa was desperate.   
  
"I don't care whether you want or not. Love isn't important. You'll love him with time. Besides, we will need his help in this war. We are in good relations with his people, but if you marry him, they could be even better."  
  
"No. I refuse that! Enough have you controlled my life. It is over now. I can decide myself whether I wan to marry him or not. And I don't want to! I despise him!"  
  
She stood up and left the room. She didn't even touch her plate. She didn't eat. But she had bigger problems than that now.   
  
"Daron!" she yelled   
  
The minute he heard her call, the old man ran to her.  
  
"Prepare my horse, please. Quickly."  
  
"Where are you going, my lady."  
  
"Don't ask, just do that, will you. Hurry!"  
  
"You should better take your cloak with you. It will rain."  
  
"I don't care, just go please and do what I said!"  
  
They went outside. The sky was dark, because it was evening but in the air you could smell that it's going to rain soon. Nessa was nervous, waiting for Daron.  
  
He finally came, with a horse.   
  
"Here he is, my lady. Your horse. Where are you going, if I may ask one more time?"  
  
"Anywhere, just not to be here." She said.  
  
So she left on a horse. Into the dark. The only light now was the lightening. It showed her the road. 


	4. The stranger

Chapter 4  
  
The stranger   
  
The rain was pouring down. Nessa was soaking wet. Water was coming down from her face and she could barely see. She didn't know where she's going; she only wanted to go somewhere where her father couldn't find her.  
  
She was already outside of the city, she has reached Anduin but didn't cross the river. She was only following its flow.  
  
Every minute she was getting colder. The horse was nervous and she knew they have to rest somewhere. So she found a place among the trees. They will rest here tonight. It was   
  
"It is so cold," she thought "what was I thinking by going away like this. I could have waited for the morning. But it's too late now. I'm not going back."  
  
She thought that it was a good hideout, and the trees were covering her from the rain. But it was very cold. She couldn't even light a fire.  
  
"I wonder what did father say when he saw I left Minas Tirith. He is probably outraged."  
  
She guessed her father's reactions, and she guessed them right.  
  
Denethor was upset when he saw Nessa is missing. He was cursing at Daron for letting her go. He has sent seven of his best riders to go after her.  
  
"I don't care about the storm. You will bring me my daughter back till the morning."  
  
And they went, promising him she'll be home by the morning. Safe and sound.  
  
She knew that he'll send a search party after her so this place didn't only hide her from the rain, but also from her father's men.  
  
An hour passed and she has begun to feel strange. She was shaking. Her fever was growing.   
  
"It'll pass till the morning. All I need is to sleep and in the morning I'll be fine.", she thought.  
  
So she felt asleep. She was having nightmares. She dreamed about being licked in a dungeon on the top of the high tower. She could only look down from a small window. And she saw a large army attacking her city. Killing everyone. She was screaming, she wanted to help her people, but she couldn't. The door was locked and she couldn't get out.   
  
She was sweating and she couldn't wake up. Her fever was higher by every second.  
  
So she struggled during the night, but she wasn't alone there. Another person was in that area. As the rain stopped falling, he walked by the river. He was thinking. He was nervous and worried. And then he spotted something.   
  
He spotted trails in the mud. Horse trails. He assumed that a rider passed by about five hours ago or more. He decided to follow them and find out who is the rider and what was he doing here in the middle of the rain storm.  
  
The trails were leading him to the trees. He entered the small forest and followed them further. Then he spotted something. He went closer and saw a horse sleeping. Next to him there was a person. He couldn't see the person's face, so he kneeled.   
  
The horse was frightened by his sudden move, so he woke up making a noise. It waked Nessa up.  
  
Seeing a cloaked figure kneeling over her she screamed. She tried to push him away, but she couldn't. He was holding her hands. She screamed again, but there was no one to hear her.  
  
"Nessa, it is me." The man said. "Calm down! Don't you recognize me?"  
  
"Help!", she screamed again.  
  
He put his hand on her forehead.  
  
"Oh, Nessa! You are burning! I have to get you out of here!"  
  
He lifted her although she was struggling. She was getting weaker so she couldn't hit him anymore. Soon she felt unconscious. He put her on her horse and climbed himself up. He decided to take her where he could help her. 


	5. Fever

Chapter 5  
  
Fever  
  
The man took her to a strange place. It was a little hiding place made in the ground.  
  
It was covered with leaves so that it wouldn't be easily discovered. He put her on a simple bed made out of wood. She was unconscious so she didn't notice that he has brought her here.   
  
He gently put his hand on her face.  
  
Then he took some herbs out of his bag that was behind the bed. He put the herbs on her forehead.  
  
He saw that there won't be enough of them so he went out to get some more. He left her alone in the room.  
  
While he was out, she woke up and she had no idea where she was. She got scared and wanted to get out, but she just couldn't get up. She was too weak. She wanted to remember how she got here. But she couldn't. She just couldn't remember.   
  
Then, suddenly, a man walked into the room again. In his right hand he was carrying some herbs. They were probably for here.  
  
When she saw him, she screamed.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Then he turned around and took of his hood.   
  
She was so surprised that she couldn't speak. And then, after a long pause, he said, relieved.  
  
"Faramir!"  
  
He came closer to her and put his hand to her forehead.  
  
"You're still burning. But at least you can recognize me."  
  
"What am I doing here? How did you find me? Where are we?" She had a lot of questions.  
  
"Slow down, Nessa. I found you in the forest, and I brought you here. This is my secret place. Now you can see it at last. But first, what are you doing so far away from home?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I have time." He sat next to her and prepared himself for her story.  
  
She wasn't feeling very well, but she told him everything. He couldn't believe that father wanted her to get married.  
  
When she finished the story, she asked him.  
  
"You won't let him do this to me, do you, Faramir?"   
  
He stood up, he was angry and disappointed.  
  
"Father was always strange." He said. "But this is just too much. I won't let him do that, Nessa. I promise you that. I'll do everything to help you!"  
  
She threw herself in his arms and said.  
  
"I love you, my brother!"  
  
Then again, she felt weakness and felt back to bed.  
  
He was worried.  
  
"You can't stay here. You need a doctor." He said.  
  
"Please, I don't want to go home!"  
  
"You need a doctor, or you could die, Nessa!"  
  
"Can't you take care of me? I'm not going back home."  
  
"I can't give you a proper care, not here. We have to go home, Nessa. I also don't want to, but we have to. Don't worry, no one can do you any harm while I'm here."  
  
She finally agreed although she was feeling worse when she remembered how angry Denethor will be when they come home.  
  
"Then you better prepare yourself, my brother. Father will be outraged when he sees us."  
  
"Nothing can surprise me. I know his reactions. I'm used to them. Rest now a bit more, while I prepare everything we need. We're going home." 


	6. The choice

Chapter 6  
  
The choice  
  
Faramir and Nessa came back to Minas Tirith. It was already evening and Denethor was out on his balcony. Waiting. When he saw them coming, he went inside.  
  
Faramir left the horse outside and went into the castle carrying Nessa in his arms. She was asleep. When he came in, his father was waiting on the stairs.  
  
Faramir didn't say anything to him. He just passed Denethor and went up, towards Nessa's room.   
  
He left her on the bed.  
  
"Daron!" he yelled.  
  
The old servant was there in a second.  
  
"My lord, you came back! He was surprised.  
  
"Bring me a doctor, a healer, whatever, quickly! Nessa is not feeling well." That was an order.   
  
"Lady Nessa is also here? What has happened?" Daron was worried.  
  
"Just call the doctor, you'll find out later,"  
  
"Yes, my lord!"  
  
Faramir returned to her room and sat on the chair next to her bed. He looked at her. He was worried. Then Denethor came to the room.  
  
"Is going to be all right?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. I hope she will." Faramir said and then stood up. "It is your fault, you know that? She has left because of you! Poor girl. Look at her now!"  
  
"How dare you speak like that to me? Disrespecting me in my own house. Why can't you be like your brother?!" Denethor replied.   
  
"Well I'm sure he would also be against Nessa's marriage to Telion. He would try to talk you out of that just like I'm trying right now."   
  
"The doctor is here!" Daron was coming to the room with another old man, obviously a doctor.  
  
"Could you wait outside, gentleman?" The doctor asked Faramir and Denethor to leave the room.  
  
Outside, they continued what they have started.  
  
"I won't let you do this to her. Now that I'm here, she is safe.". Faramir said.  
  
"I guess you won't be happy then if I tell you you're about to go to Osgiliath in few days." Denethor said that with a smile.  
  
"What? Now? You can't do this to me. I have to be here."  
  
"Oh, I see. My younger son is running from responsibility again, isn't he?"  
  
"I'm not doing that. I'm just trying to protect my sister. What is wrong in that?"  
  
"You have a chance to protect your people now. Isn't that what you always wanted, Faramir?"  
  
"It is. But I promised her I'll be with her."  
  
"You can choose, my son. You finally have a chance of doing something good. Heroic. Don't let it go. Nessa is going to be well soon. She won't need you. Choose."  
  
Before Faramir said anything back to father, the doctor came out.  
  
"She just needs to rest and to drink a lot of tea. She'll be up on her legs in a less than a week." The doctor said.  
  
"Is she awake?" Faramir asked him.  
  
"Yes, you can go to her now. But don't bother her with anything. She's still weak and you don't want to upset her."  
  
Faramir walked to her and when she noticed him, she raised her head.  
  
"Brother!" she said. "I didn't realize we are already here. What about father? Is he angry?"  
  
"No. He is happy you are alive. He'll be here after he speaks to the doctor."  
  
"What is with you, Faramir? You are so pale. Like you are the sick one, not me."  
  
"It's nothing. I'm just tired." He didn't want to tell her about his little talk with father.  
  
"I know when something's wrong. Tell me, what it is."  
  
"Not now."  
  
"Yes, now! You'll tell me what's on your mind or I'll…" she was persistent.  
  
"All right then." And he began with the story. 


	7. Despair

Chapter 7  
  
Despair  
  
Faramir has told Nessa everything what their father asked from him. Nessa just sat on the bed, saying nothing. Then Faramir said.  
  
"I'm not going. I'm not leaving you."  
  
Nessa looked at him. She was glad that he wants to stand by her. But she couldn't let him do that.  
  
"No." she said. "You are going to Osgiliath. It's your chance to show everybody who you are."  
  
"But,…" he started, but she didn't let him finish.  
  
"No, Faramir. Forget about me. Besides I'm feeling better now. And I can fight for myself. You'll come back soon."  
  
After she said that, Denethor entered the room. He walked to Nessa and kissed her forehead. She moved from him, acting hurt because of what he said and planned for her.  
  
"I guess you brother told you about the choice he has."  
  
Nessa looked at her father.   
  
"Yes, he told me. And he has chosen already. He will go." She said.  
  
Denethor smiled and Nessa suddenly felt cold seeing that smile.  
  
"Good." He said. "I'm glad that is your choice, my son." He tapped Faramir on his shoulder.   
  
Faramir moved away from him.  
  
"She's chosen that for me." He said.  
  
"And you love your sister so much that you'll do anything she says." Denethor said.  
  
Faramir knew that was the truth. He always did everything to make her feel better. He knew he has to listen to her. And besides, this was the chance for him to show to Denethor that he's not weak. That he is as good as Boromir. And above all else, Nessa wanted that too. He saw that in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I love my sister." He said and with that, he confirmed he's going to Osgiliath.  
  
Next few days flew by very fast. Faramir was packing and preparing and Nessa was recovering fast. The day came, when Faramir had to leave.   
  
"I'll come back soon. And you'll wait for me. Father promised me he won't plan your wedding anymore. At least he'll wait for me to come home. And then, we'll talk him out of it together, don't worry." He said this to his sister, really believing in what he said.  
  
And then, he left. Another important person in Nessa's life was abandoning her. Her other brother.   
  
She went back to her room feeling lonelier then ever.   
  
"It's only me against the father now." She thought.   
  
The next day, during the breakfast, Denethor has started his little speech again. Nessa was staring at him feeling sick and then, she said:  
  
"You promised Faramir you won't talk about my wedding until he comes home."  
  
Denethor smiled. "Well, I just said that we'll wait with your wedding until he comes home. But that doesn't mean that we can't plan it."  
  
"No! I told you before and I'm telling you now that there won't be any wedding." Nessa was persistent.   
  
"Poor child. You still don't see that there's nothing you can do to stop this. This time you can't even run away because the guards are keeping an eye on you day and night." After saying that, Denethor smiled and stood up. He walked to the door and then turned around and said. "Oh, yes. I forgot to tell you that we will have two more people on dinner tonight."  
  
Nessa didn't say anything. She felt desperate. Denethor lied to Faramir. He still plans she'll marry Telion.   
  
Then Denethor said:   
  
"You didn't ask me about our guests, but I will tell you anyway. Telion and his son are coming. We'll discuss about how to fight Orcs off and besides from that we'll settle some private maters. You know what I think by that, don't you?"  
  
She knew. She knew to well. But she said nothing. Because there was nothing to say. She wanted to run away, but she couldn't. She wanted to disappear, but she couldn't. She was all by herself now. 


	8. The plan

Chapter 8  
  
The plan  
  
It was evening. Dinnertime was near. Nessa was sitting on her bed. She was wearing elegant blue gown. It belonged to her mother. Father ordered her to wear it. Tonight, she was about to meet Telion. The man she was about to marry. She saw him before, once, but she couldn't remember how he looks like. She only knew he was old.   
  
Then she heard Daron's voice calling her. It was time for her to come down. Telion and his son have arrived.   
  
She took a deep breath and went out of the room. She was going down the stairs, and then she saw them.  
  
Telion was a medium height man, around 45 years old. He had dark hair and beard. He was strong and fat. When she saw him, she wanted to turn around and never to come out of her room. But then she saw the young man near Telion. He turned around and looked up to her. Their eyes met. He had beautiful green eyes. His hair was dark, shoulder-length.   
  
He just stood there, staring at her. Her hair was floating behind her as she was coming down.   
  
"So this must be the beautiful Nessa, the princess of Gondor." Telion's rough voice scared her. She turned her look from the young man to Telion. At that moment, she was shocked. She wanted to go back. She hated Telion.  
  
"Yes, this is my Nessa." Denethor said proudly.  
  
Telion kissed her hand and she felt disgusted. She pulled her hand back quickly.   
  
"I hope you won't mind that I brought my son, Turin with me. I wanted him to meet his father's future wife."   
  
She felt bad hearing those words. "I'll never be your wife." She thought that, but didn't say it." Look at his son. He's older than me. This is so wrong."   
  
The young man looked at her and she felt like he's sharing her opinion.  
  
During the dinner, Nessa was quiet. And so was Turin. Only Denethor and Telion talked. And then they wanted to discuss something in four eyes. Denethor asked Nessa to go out to the garden with Turin.  
  
"Show him around a little. We'll call you when we finish our conversation." Denethor said.  
  
Nessa went with Turin to the garden. It was cold and dark, but they went to take a walk.  
  
"I want you to know, lady Nessa," Turin started "that you'll never take my mother's place."  
  
Nessa looked at him. "My lord, but I don't think that you understand me. I don't want to marry your father."  
  
After hearing that, he stopped. "Really?!" He was surprised.   
  
She stopped too and turned to him. "Really." She said. "I saw that you think the same as I do. That this wedding thing is wrong. That's why I would like you to help me."  
  
"To help you in what?" he didn't understand.   
  
"To help me get out of here. My father keeps me like I was in prison. And all I want to is to leave this place. And I thought that maybe you could help me leave the city."  
  
"Would that mean you won't marry my father?" This was only he thought about.  
  
"Yes. And you are my only hope now."  
  
"Then I will help you. Just tell me how."  
  
"All you have to do is pretend that you want to take a walk outside of the city, tomorrow. And then, I'll come with you. Only, I'll never come back to the city."  
  
"Where will you go then?" he wanted to know.  
  
"That is none of your business. Your part ends here and you go back telling our fathers that I went in the direction of Rohan."  
  
"But you won't go to Rohan, will you?"  
  
"Just tell then that, is it too much to ask?"  
  
"You can count on my help, lady Nessa. Tomorrow, I'm getting you out of here." He kissed her hand and she felt strange. She felt so cold and warm in the same time. She was confused and then she turned around quickly.  
  
"Oh, look!" she said. "My father is calling us to come back inside." 


	9. We're going to Osgiliath

Chapter 9  
  
We're going to Osgiliath  
  
The morning came very soon. Nessa didn't sleep all night. She couldn't. Today, she was about to leave Minas Tirith and go to Osgiliath. She planned to go to Faramir. She knew she would be safe there. The only problem now was how to escape. She wasn't sure if trusting Turin would be such a good idea. But he was the only one who could help her, so she had to trust him.  
  
Down in the hall, Turin, Denethor and Telion were already waiting for her.   
  
When she came down, they all went to the dining room. When they finished eating, Turin came to Denethor.  
  
"My lord," he started "I would like to get your permission to go outside the city today. I heard the nature is beautiful. I thought that maybe lady Nessa could show me around. I should get to know her better if she's about to become my stepmother."  
  
"Of course,." Denethor said. "only, two of my men will go with you. To guard Nessa,"  
  
"You don't have to guard her. I won't hurt her." Turin smiled and tried to avoid company.  
  
"I know, lad, but she is not easy to handle. I'm telling you, two of them are going to accompany you. You won't even notice them."  
  
"All right." Turin agreed. Nessa looked at him like she wanted to tell him that it won't work if they get bodyguards. But he only smiled at her.  
  
"And when did you plan to go?" Denethor asked.  
  
"Well, I thought as sooner as better. Today. Now."  
  
Denethor was surprised with his answer. But he allowed them to go.  
  
Telion was also satisfied with his son's actions.  
  
"At home, he was against all this. I told him he'll change his mind. And when you come home, Nessa and I will take a walk in your beautiful garden. We have many things to talk about." Telion said.  
  
Nessa just rolled her eyes when she heard what Telion said.  
  
Nessa and Turin were in the stables with the horses. They were getting ready for the walk. Or for the escape to be more precise.  
  
"How do you plan to get me out of here when two of my father's soldiers will be with us?" Nessa said.  
  
"Don't worry. They won't be in your way. Everything will be all right."  
  
At that moment, two soldiers came into the stables.  
  
"Are you ready?" The first one asked them.  
  
"Yes. Let's go." Nessa said.  
  
As they were going out of the city, Nessa turned around one more time. "Goodbye!" she said quietly.  
  
Turin looked at her. He knew she is sad but he didn't say anything.   
  
As they went further, Nessa was getting nervous. She looked at Turin, telling him with her eyes that it's about time for her to run away. He knew her signals. Suddenly, he took his sword, which was still in the sheets and hit both of the guards in the head. They fell of the horses, but they were still alive. They were only unconscious.   
  
"Why did you do this?" Nessa was surprised. She never felt this coming.  
  
"Quick, let's run!" Turin said.  
  
"Wait. You should go back to the city."  
  
"I can't go. Not after this." He showed the guards. "I'm coming with you."  
  
"But you..." she wanted to tell him something but he didn't let her.  
  
"You wanted me to help you. And I did. Now you help me. Take me with you."  
  
"No! Are you mad? You can't be serious about leaving your father."  
  
"I don't give a damn about my father. He is a stupid drunk abuser. I waited for years for an opportunity like this to show up."  
  
"I don't know what to say. I didn't plan to take you with me."  
  
"I am not going back to him. If you don't want me with you I will go in other direction. But I think it would be easier for both of us to go together."  
  
She looked at him. He was staring at her with his big green eyes.  
  
"I can't say no to those eyes." She thought. "All right. Follow me." She said.  
  
"And where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to this place near the river now. A hole in the ground that was my brother's refuge. Now it'll be mine. At least for few days. And then I'm going to Osgiliath."  
  
"You mean, we are going to Osgiliath?"  
  
"Yes, we are going to Osgiliath." 


	10. The plan is changed

Chapter 10  
  
The plan is changed  
  
Nessa and Turin came to Faramir's refuge. No one was there and it was very dark inside. There was only light when the door was opened.  
  
"I thought this will be more comfortable." Turin said.  
  
"If you don't like it, go away."  
  
"I can't go back now."  
  
"How could you leave your father?" Nessa felt guilty for separating Turin from his father. After all, he wouldn't have done this in the first place if she didn't ask him to.  
  
"The same way you left your father."  
  
"That was different. I'm really sorry. I wouldn't have asked you to help me if I knew it was going to be like this."  
  
"You don't like me being here with you?" Turin asked her, but he didn't wait for the answer so he continued. "Besides, I just helped my father's bride in her escape. Do you really think he would take me back with his arms open?"  
  
Nessa felt really bad for him. She sat on the improvised bed and covered her eyes with hands.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
  
Turin sat next to her and put his arm around her. "Don't be sorry. I'm not."  
  
She raised her head and looked at him. "You're not?"   
  
"How could I be? I should thank you, really. I finally had the strength to do this. You don't know what kind of a man my father is. He's the worst person I know. Evil bastard. He tortures poor people and takes big taxes from them even though he knows they have no money to feed themselves. He brutally kills the ones who oppose him, once he even hung a man who stole an apple from our property. He is not a man. He is an animal. And the worst thing is that he wants me to be like him. I have been waiting for this moment for years. I'm free finally. So don't cry for me, my lady. "  
  
"I'm not crying." She said through tears.  
  
He wiped the tears of her face with his hand. He moved even closer to her and hugged her.  
  
At that moment she felt like they can do everything and that no one will ever find them. The truth was they could be found any minute and that their fathers were at Minas Tirith, angry and wanted to punish them because they didn't come back from the sightseeing. When they found the guards, Denethor sent his whole order to look for them.  
  
"When I saw you, I knew you're not going to marry my father. I felt sorry for you at first but then I realized what are you capable of doing. And I wanted to help you. You would be doomed if you have married my father. "   
  
"I'm glad we escaped. We'll stay here for tonight and then we'll go to Osgiliath. Faramir will be happy to see me." Nessa was happy when speaking of her brother.  
  
"I don't think we should go to Osgiliath. That is the first place they'll look for us. And your brother is helpless against your father. He is the king after all."  
  
"He is no king. He's just the steward. The true king shall come one day."  
  
"These are just stories. No one knows if he really exists."  
  
"I believe he will take my father's place one day." She said.  
  
"And until he doesn't, Denethor is the one who rules. Remember that. We cannot ask from your brother to protect us."  
  
"But Faramir promised me he'll protect me."  
  
"Do you really want to do this to him? To stand against him and father? I've heard that their relationship isn't that good as you would expect a father – son relationship to be. Don't make it any harder to your brother than it already is."  
  
Nessa looked at Turin. She realized he was right. She couldn't do that to Faramir.  
  
"All right then." She said. "We'll stay here for few more days and then we'll see. Maybe we'll go to Dol Amroth. My uncle lives there. He will help us."  
  
"No, Nessa. Why do you always have to pick places where they will first look for us?"  
  
"Even if they look for us there, my uncle will protect us. He is the prince of Dol Amroth and my father can't force him to anything."  
  
"You said he was your uncle. He is your father's brother then. How can you be sure he won't tell his brother where his daughter is?"  
  
"Because he is not his brother. He is my mother's brother. I thought you knew that."  
  
"I knew that Imrahil was related to your family, but I always thought he was Denethor's brother."  
  
"Well, you were wrong. Imrahil is not very fond of my father. When he hears my story, I'm sure he'll be on my side. I just hope he'll recognize me after all these years."  
  
"I hope that too. So, I guess this means we're going to Dol Amroth?"  
  
"Yes, but we'll take the longer way, around, we don't want to go anywhere near Lebennin, do we? And we'll travel by night, and we'll take side roads."  
  
"No." Turin opposed. "They will do the opposite. We'll travel by day, near Lebennin and on the main road. We won't be suspicious. They would never think we could travel unprotected like that."  
  
"I must admit that this idea of yours doesn't sound very bad at all." She smiled. 


	11. The misunderstandings

I know I have been uploading this story very slowly, but I'm working on two more stories in the same time and I just got an idea for fourth, so I cannot do it all in the same time. I almost finished this one, all I have to do now is update it regularly. I still haven't come up with the end, I hope I will soon! I hope you'll like it! Thanks for the nice reviews!  
  
………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The misunderstanding(s)  
  
Few days later they already stood in front of the Imrahil's castle in Dol Amroth. The gates were closed. Turin looked at her as if he wanted to ask her what they should do.  
  
"I don't know." She said although she wasn't asked.  
  
"Is there a way we could call for your cousins?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. We need to pass these guards first." She showed him the two guards standing next to the gate.  
  
"What are we waiting for then?" He said and went to the guards. Nessa followed him, but she knew that it won't be easy, passing them.  
  
"I'm sorry, but how do you even think I would believe you are really lady Nessa. Look at you, look at your clothes. A real lady would never wear that. I don't think you are related to prince in any way." The guard said.  
  
Nessa was offended by that. Her clothes were dirty because of the long travel they had. But she was silent while Turin argued with the guards.  
  
"You will be sorry if the prince hears you didn't let his niece trough."  
  
"If you don't go away, we will be forced to remove you ourselves."   
  
"But I really am Nessa. I have to speak to my cousins, please. Let us in." She spoke at last, but it didn't change the situation.  
  
But in that moment, the gates were opened anyway, from the inside. Someone was going out.   
  
It was a young man on a white horse. He looked like an elf, but he wasn't one.He greeted the guards and looked at the two strangers. One of the guards spoke to him and called him Elphir.   
  
When she heard that name, Nessa smiled. She recognized the man.  
  
"Cousin Elphir!" She yelled and the young man looked at her astonished.   
  
"What did you say?" He asked.  
  
"It's me. Nessa!"  
  
"Did you have any problems with these people? Who are they anyway?" Elphir asked the guards.  
  
"She claims to be your cousin, my lord. We shall remove them this instant!"  
  
"Don't!" Elphir ordered and came down of his horse.   
  
He walked to Nessa.   
  
"Be careful sir! You never know with these tramps. She could bite you!"  
  
Turin wanted to strangle the guard that said that, but he was able to control himself in the last moment.  
  
Elphir moved away the hood from Nessa's head and smiled.  
  
"It really is you! I haven't seen you for ages!" He hugged his cousin.  
  
"See, I told you. I guess someone will lose his job now." Turin said to the guard.  
  
"I need your help, Elphir." Nessa said seriously.  
  
"Come in. We'll go to my father. He will be happy to see you. I'm o sorry I didn't recognize you, Ness."  
  
"Didn't you just plan to go somewhere?" She asked him.  
  
"It can wait. Is this man with you?" He was talking about Turin.  
  
"Yes. He is my friend. His name is Turin."  
  
"Turin? Turin of Lebennin?" Elphir was surprised because he has already heard of him.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Turin said while shaking hands.  
  
"I heard a lot about you and your father. And Nessa, I also heard you are getting married soon. Now I remember they told me you will marry someone from Lebennin. So, congratulations."  
  
"Oh no. It was all a misunderstanding. I was supposed to marry his father. But I ran away as you can see." Nessa explained.  
  
"You ran away with his son?"  
  
"Yes. No. I mean not with him but with his help. It's complicated."  
  
"I see. But you always were complicated, as far as I can remember." Elphir smiled. "Anyway you can stay here as much as you wish."  
  
"Thank you. You don't know how happy I am for being here." She said and looked at Turin. "And what about you. Do you regret anything?"  
  
"No. I must admit that I have never felt this free before."  
  
He said and they went to see Imrahil. 


	12. New home

Chapter 12  
  
New home  
  
"I won't let him take you away from here." Imrahil said strongly after hearing what Nessa has to say. Nessa reminded him a lot of his sister, her mother He didn't like Denethor at all and he didn't try to hide that from Nessa.  
  
"I'm telling you, he's mad." She said. "I know he is my father, but he is just out of his mind. And I'm starting to feel sorry for him in a way. I left him all by himself. Who knows what he might do." She said desperately.  
  
"Don't worry, my child. If you have stayed he would have forced you to marry that old bastard. No offense, lad." He apologized to Turin for talking about his father like that.  
  
"I myself would use that word to describe him." Turin said.  
  
"I like that boy." Imrahil smiled. "If you have no other place to stay, I invite you to stay with us. You are most welcome."  
  
"Thank you. I planned to do so anyway. I guess it wouldn't be fair to leave me homeless after what I have done for you." He meant that as a joke and looked at Nessa, but she didn't laugh.  
  
  
  
"I told you not to follow me! Who forced you to come?!" She said and left the table demonstratively.   
  
"What is wrong with her? I was just joking." Turin looked at Imrahil.  
  
"Women…"  
  
"Should I go after her?" Turin already prepared himself to run after her.  
  
"No, leave it. She'll calm down. Eventually. Anyway, Turin there is something I would like to know."  
  
"What is it? I can answer you everything."  
  
"Do you have any kind of interest in my niece? I mean, I know you came here because of her. Or am I wrong?"  
  
Turin felt ashamed because Imrahil saw through him already.  
  
"It is true what you said. From the moment I saw her, I loved her. And when she old me she has to run away, I knew I had to follow her. I didn't go away because I hate my father. I left because I wanted to be with her."  
  
Imrahil took a deep breath.  
  
"I hope she will love you back. But I swear to you, if you hurt her by any way, my curse will fall on you. Remember that."  
  
"I don't plan to hurt her, my lord." Turin got upset.  
  
"It is a warning. Nothing more then a simple warning. Just in case. But I would like us to be friends. Can I have your friendship, Turin of Lebennin?" And he offered his hand across the table.  
  
"You can have it, my lord." Turin accepted it.  
  
They stayed in Dol Amroth from that day on. Nessa felt happy like never before, she lived surrounded by her cousins Elphir, Erchirion, Amrothos and Lothiriel, the children of Imrahil.   
  
And Turin also got used to the people of Dol Amroth. Imrahil kept an eye on him, he wanted him to feel safe there, and he really did. Few times, Denethor's people came to them, in search for Nessa and Turin. Taleion's soldiers also visited them. But they were ready for them, and Nessa and Turin managed to hide every time, so they didn't suspect a thing. No one knew that they were living there for some time now, no one except the ones who could be trusted.  
  
But through all this time spent there, Turin did not mention Nessa not even one single time the feelings he had for her. Many times he tried to, but in the end decided that it can wait for a bit longer. He didn't have the strength to do it. He was afraid he could get refused or that she may laugh at his face. He was afraid he would get nothing in return from her. He tried to guess her feelings, but it was impossible because she treated him like a friend. Nothing more but a friend.   
  
Nessa was happy most of the time, except during the night. She couldn't sleep well, tossing and turning herself in the bed, thinking of her brothers and what they are doing. Is Faramir still in Ithilien? Is he alive? And did Boromir safely get to the place where the elves lived. To Rivendell? She couldn't tell. 


	13. A confession

Chapter 13  
  
A confession   
  
"Why don't you say it to her now? When we leave, you will lose her, maybe forever. Who knows what can happen till you are gone. She could fall in love with someone else and marry him. What would you do then?" Elphir was talking to Turin the day before both of them were supposed to go to Ithilien to join the forces of Gondor on the border.  
  
"Don't even say that! If she will ever marry, I will be the one she will choose!" Turin said.  
  
"Then do something!"  
  
"I will. I will tell her when I come back."  
  
"If you come back. And even if you do, months will pass before that."  
  
"Oh, I will come back, you'll see. Sooner then you think. We shall win this war. And I will come back."  
  
"You are so certain about that, my friend. Too certain. You don't know the real power of the dark lord. You don't know what he is hiding in his dark land." Elphir was more skeptical then Turin.  
  
"Nothing that we couldn't destroy."  
  
"I like your optimism, but you should be more real, Turin. Or should I say Andarion."  
  
They decided to change Turin's name to Andarion so it wouldn't be too suspicious to the ones who have heard about a young man from Lebennin who kidnapped young lady of Gondor and was missing for several months.  
  
He has even cut his long hair and grew a beard so that now even the ones who knew him couldn't recognize him. He decided to serve under the flag of Dol Amroth because he felt like he owes them for all the hospitality they gave him. As a citizen of Dol Amroth his duty was to fight in its name. Imrahil admired him for that.  
  
On the day they were supposed to go away, many people have gathered to wish them a farewell. Nessa was also there, standing next to her cousin Lothiriel. She said goodbye to her cousins and then to Turin. He was quite serious.  
  
"What is this sad face for?" She asked him. "You'll be back soon. Anyway as I see, you had no trouble with leaving your previous home. You've been here only for few months and you already feel sorrow."  
  
"I don't feel sorrow for leaving this place, my lady." He started.  
  
"Since when are you calling me 'my lady' again?" She found that silly.  
  
"Since today."  
  
"Oh, Turin." She smiled.  
  
"Andarion."  
  
"Yes, Andarion, I'm sorry. Oh, I'm going to miss you." She hugged him.  
  
He smiled because he was just thinking about how he's going to miss her.  
  
"You've been like a brother to me. Thank you for everything."  
  
"Like a brother?"  
  
"Well, I know I already have two brothers but I just…I'm so used to you."  
  
He wanted to tell her that he feels something more for her, that he doesn't want to be her brother. But he didn't want to humiliate himself in front of her, so he decided to stay silent about that.  
  
"Goodbye, my friend." She said.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Elphir looked at Turin like he wanted him to tell everything to Nessa. Turin looked back at Elphir and signaled him that he cannot do that.  
  
And soon, they left the city and Turin didn't tell her how he feels about her. He turned around one more time and she waved back to him.  
  
"You idiot. How could you even think she would ever love you?" He asked himself silently.  
  
"What is it?" Elphir asked him.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Why didn't you tell her that what you've been planning for such a long time?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm not so sure I love her anymore." He lied.   
  
And back in the city, Nessa was still standing on the gate.  
  
"Come in, it's not safe for you to be so exposed. Spies are everywhere." Lothiriel warned her.  
  
"You're right." She said and went inside.  
  
"Are you crying? Oh, don't." Lothiriel said.  
  
"I'm not crying."  
  
"But tears are coming down of your face, Nessa."  
  
"You're right." She wiped them off. "Why does he have to leave?" She asked her.  
  
"I know he is your friend and that you got used to him, but that is his duty now."  
  
"What if my father finds him?"  
  
"He won't. And if he does, my brothers will protect him, don't worry." She hugged Nessa.  
  
"I think I love him, but not as a brother. I'm in love with him." Nessa said and her cousin was astonished.  
  
"All this time you have spent here and you're telling me this NOW?!" Lothiriel asked her.  
  
"I didn't realize it till now."   
  
"Don't worry Nessa. He will come back soon."  
  
"I hope he will. But they all say they will come back soon and they don't. So did Boromir. Six months ago he left Minas Tirith. He went to an elven realm or something like that. I believe it is called Rivendell. And it's winter now and I haven't heard anything of him. We get news from Minas Tirith quickly, don't we? And we haven't heard anything of him. I don't even know if he is alive anymore."   
  
"Forget about these black thoughts." Lothiriel comforted her. "I am sure cousin Boromir is fine. You will hear of him, don't worry."  
  
Few days after they had this conversation, a strange man visited Imrahil. His coming was supposed to be secret, and no one knew for it besides Imrahil. But he decided that he has to tell Nessa everything about it.  
  
"Uncle, you called me?" She was surprised.  
  
"Close the door."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"One of my allies has just come back from the north. He paid a visit to elven realms."  
  
"Did he see my brother? Is he still there, is he alive?" She got excited.  
  
"Calm down. He didn't see him, but he has heard of him. Apparently he is one of the nine walkers. They are on some kind of a secret mission. It seems as if our future depends of them."  
  
"Slow down. What kind of a mission is it?"  
  
"I cannot tell you."  
  
"It is my brother we're talking about! Tell me everything."  
  
"There were some problems."  
  
"What kind of problems."  
  
"We have heard that one of them was lost in the mines of Moria."  
  
"Boromir?"  
  
"I don't know. I hope it is not Boromir."  
  
Nessa suddenly felt very weak and she fell on her knees.  
  
"Boromir…" She whispered.  
  
"Calm down, why would it be him." Imrahil helped her to get up.  
  
"Oh, it is him, I know. I had a dream few days ago…" She said through tears. "A nightmare. I saw my brother dead. I thought it was nothing more than a dream, but now…"  
  
"My child. I hope this dream of yours was wrong." Imrahil embraced her. 


	14. Decisions

Chapter 14  
  
Decisions  
  
Nessa was sitting in the window and looking north. It was night already and it was quite cold. "These elven lands cannot be that far away." She thought. "They are only on the other side of the mountains. And there I will probably run into someone who knows something about Boromir. " Lothiriel came to wish her good night.  
"What is on your mind?" She asked her.  
"Oh, nothing." She closed the window. "Have you ever seen the Elves?" "No, never. Although I would wish to see them one day." "Me too. Do you really believe those stories that one of our ancestors was an Elf?" "No. Elves are so different from us. I don't believe those stories." "Neither do I. Everything would be different if I were an elf." "What do you mean?" Lothirel didn't understand. "I would have had enough time for everything. There are so many things I have to do and so little time." Nessa said.  
"Oh, Nessa, you were always a dreamer. I have to go now. Good night!" Lothiriel smiled.  
"Good night, Lothiriel." Nessa smiled back at her. "And I hope I will see you again soon." She said when Lothiriel couldn't hear her anymore.  
  
In the morning, everyone at Imrahil's house was in panic. Nessa was missing. She took some belongings with her, and a horse, so they knew she wasn't abducted. She left a note in which she warned everyone not to follow her because this mission is only hers.  
"Father, you have to do something!" Lothiriel was desperate.  
"No, didn't you read what she said. She doesn't want us to follow her." "She doesn't know what she's doing." "Don't worry. When she sees that everything isn't as she planned it to be, she'll come back to us." Imrahil concluded.  
  
And in the meantime, Nessa was riding through Gondor. She was going north, hoping that once she passes the mountains, it will be easier.  
"I wish Turin was with me now." She thought. She took out the map. "Behind the mountains is a country named Rohan. Yes, I have heard of Rohan before. The horse people live here. They are our allies. I hope. Passing Rohan will be easy then." She thought.  
The only though that gave her strength to carry on was the thought of her brother Boromir. She had to be careful because she could stumble on her father's men anytime. At one point she even thought she sees them in the distance so she has slowed down. It was pretty cold up in the mountains, snow started falling and she wasn't used to those conditions. At one point she thought of turning around and going back to her uncle. But then she remembered her brother again and how she has to find him. She never thought this journey would become this hard and that the way was this long. She realized that she led a protected life this far and that real dangers are ahead of her.  
She was hungry, running out all of the supplies she brought with her. She was cold during the night and her horse was getting weaker. She stopped in a small village up in the mountains in which she rested for a while. She had to sell the jewelry she had with her so she could buy some food. The villagers were suspicious about her, so she had leave. They heard of a princess who is missing for a while and now this girl with fine ornaments has showed up. She even gave her clothes away and wore simpler clothing. The materials were rough and she complained about it first but then she realized what she has to do in order to survive. She bought some more food for her and her horse on what she got for her clothes. And she went further.  
"Even if I run into some soldiers, they wouldn't recognize me anymore. I look like a peasant woman." She thought.  
  
Soon, the mountains have turned into plains and she came to Rohan after more than three weeks of travel. "I think I have turned too much to North West." She thought but she went on, followed the road. "I will probably come to a village or something so I will ask for direction then." But she was wrong. The first people she saw were people on horses. They were in the distance. She got scared and she wanted to hide from them.  
"But where could I hide, this is a plain." She thought.  
Those people noticed her soon, and started riding in her direction. She wanted to run away from them, but her horse was too weak to run.  
  
She found herself surrounded by dozen of warriors in armor. One of them spoke to her.  
"Tell us your name and the place you come from, stranger." They didn't notice she was a woman because she had a hood over her head.  
"What are you, def? Or don't you have a tongue?" He asked again.  
"I can hear and I can speak." She said.  
They were surprised when they heard her voice.  
"Take the hood off and tell us your name." The leader spoke this time.  
She took off the hood. "Nessa, princess of Gondor." They all laughed at that.  
"A princess? You?" "Don't be silly, wench." "I think she's crazy." They said, laughing.  
  
Nessa felt really offended by that, but then she remembered that maybe it is good they don't believe her. Maybe they have heard about her escape from Minas Tirith. Maybe her father was looking for her here too. But they knew nothing about it.  
  
They were still making fun of her when their leader stopped them.  
"Wait!" He said. "She might have right. Under all these layers of dirt, she has a pretty face. I believe her." "I don't care whether you believe me or not. I know what I am." She said.  
"Definitely a princess." He smiled. "Judging by that attitude. I am Theodred by the way, and these are my men. I apologize in their behalf. What brings you to these parts, my lady?" "I'm looking for my brother. His name is Boromir. Have you heard of him?" "I know that there is Boromir of Gondor. But I thought he was in Gondor. We didn't hear any news of him, I'm sorry." "That is all right. I have to go now, I'm in a hurry." She said and tried to go.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we cannot let you go." Theodred said.  
"Why?" She got upset.  
"In case you didn't know, these times are dangerous. Strange people wander around here. We have to bring everyone to Edoras." "But you said you believed me." "I do believe you, but these are the orders I got from the king." "I don't know how it works in Gondor, but here in Rohan we listen to our king." One of Theodred's men said.  
"We don't have a king in Gondor." She said looking to the ground, remembering her father. "Anyway, can't you make an exception? I'm in a hurry." She begged them to let her go, but in the end she had to follow them to Edoras. 


	15. Great hospitality

Chapter 15  
  
Great hospitality  
  
"I will complain to your king." Nessa said on the way.  
Theodred just laughed at that. "What is it?" She wanted to know.  
"Nothing, you just complain to the king. I'm sure he'll listen to you." He said with an ironic smile on his face that later change to something closer to a self-pitying face expression. And they went further towards Edoras.  
  
Nessa looked around. She's never been here before.  
"How far away are the elven lands from here?" She asked him.  
"More than two hundred miles is between them and us. Why?" "I was just wondering." "It's too much for you. You would never get that far by yourself. Not with your horse in that condition. From Edoras you can continue further north."  
  
Soon, they found themselves inside of the golden hall of Meduseld. Nessa found the environment strange. It didn't really look like a hall of a king. An old man was sitting on the throne, looking to the ground.  
"I don't look like a princess, but they call him a king?" She asked herself.  
And then she noticed a black figure standing besides the king. She just thought how creepy he was and then he approached her.  
  
"Who do we have here, Theodred?" "Leave her alone. Grima. She is here to see the king. She needs his permission so she could go through Rohan. She is looking for her brother Boromir. And she should rest here for a couple of days, before her journey continues." "Boromir you say?" Grima got suspicious.  
"Have you heard of him?" Nessa had a feeling that this man knows something about her brother.  
"No, I've never heard of him." He said and smiled cunningly. "So, my lord, can I go now?" Nessa spoke to Theoden.  
In that moment, Grima went back to Theoden and whispered something to his ear.  
  
Theoden raised his weak voice as much as she could.  
"Don't let her go. She is one of them. She serves to the enemy." "What?!" Nessa was angry. "The only one who serves to the enemy might be this sleazy servant of yours, your majesty." "Silence!" Grima yelled. "You have heard the king. To the prison with her!" "To the prison?! Are you mad? My lord?!" She asked Theodred to help her.  
"You cannot do that! Father, she is not an enemy. She came all the way from Gondor. Remember Gondor? They are our allies, not foes." Grima whispered again something to king's ear.  
"Stop doing that!" Theodred said.  
"Bring her to the prison." Theoden ordered in his weak voice and two soldiers showed her the way to a cell. Theodred followed her and promised her from the other side of the cell.  
"I will see you get free soon, don't worry." Nessa found herself all alone in a small, underground dungeon, with no light of any kind and water dripping from the ceiling. The air was hard to breathe, wet. She barely found a bench in one of the corners and sat down. Crying wouldn't get her out of this cell, she knew that and tried to stay strong, remembering Theodred's promise.  
Suddenly, she heard some noises, someone was coming to visit her. In the dark she only saw a figure of a woman. It was king's niece Eowyn who brought her some food. It is not that Nessa was starving that much, she wasn't looking forward to the food, but the visit of another person made her so happy.  
"Thank you." "You don't have to thank me, my lady. I'm sorry you had to witness to such an inhospitality of my people. But you have to trust me, we are not like that." "I believe you." Nessa said. "Why don't you do something and get rid of this horrible little man. Grima." "There is nothing we can do. He is the only one my uncle trusts. He doesn't trust me, or my brother. Or even his own son." "I will never get out of here." Nessa said desperately and looked around herself. But all she could see was darkness. She reached her hand towards Eowyn.  
"Theodred promised he will see you get out soon. Trust him." Eowyn took her hand through the bars. "You are having a hard time yourself, haven't you?" Nessa asked her, feeling how cold Eowyn's shivering hand was.  
"I have to go now. But I'll visit you soon again." She said and ran away quickly as if she recognized truth in her words.  
  
In Ithilien  
  
Turin's camp was attacked during the night. They were unprepared.  
They fought them well off, and when they thought all the orcs were killed, Turin went to pick up the bodies and to burry them. He leaned down tocheck if an orc is really dead and he got hit on the back of his head with a cane. The orc behind him fell dead soon, for Elphir's arrow stroke him swift and unexpectedly. He ran to Turin to see how he was doing.  
"I can't see. It's all blurred." He said and they brought him back to his tent. He recovered by the morning well, except that he couldn't see. But the predictions were good and everyone said, including their healer, that his sight shall return soon. Two days later, a messenger from Lebennin came to the camp, with a letter for Turin.  
"Read it for me, Elphir." He asked him for his sight still didn't return.  
  
Turin, son of Telion Sadly we must inform you about unhappy events that stroke us recently. Your father, the first captain of Lebennin, Telion son of Telambar died in a tragic accident… Elphir stopped for a moment.  
…he fell of his horse and broke his back. His injury killed him in that moment so he did not suffer at all. We are sorry for your lost, but we must call you to return to Lebennin as soon as you can for you are the only one capable of taking your father's place.  
Second commander Altherion, son of Falemor  
  
Turin didn't' say a word.  
"I'm sorry my friend." "This came so unexpectedly." Turin said, shaken.  
"How did they know where to find you? We even changed your name." "I don't know. But I have to go back home." "You can't. Not in that condition." "Maybe I won't be able to take his place. But I must say goodbye." He said. "He was my father in spite of everything..." "Then I will send someone with you. I would come myself, but…" "I know, you cannot leave your position." Turion said and stood up. "I expect my sight to come back soon. And then I will take his place and lead my people to triumph." He said and left his tent without any help, tapping into the darkness.  
Elphir watched him silently.  
"Poor fellow." 


	16. bad news

Chapter 16  
  
Bad news  
  
Nessa finally felt asleep after more than four days spent in the dark cell. She started dreaming about Turin and how he declares love to her and she felt like the happiest person in the world. But this happiness passed quickly because she was awoken by the sound of her cell door opening. She jumped up and went few steps back to the other corner of the room. She saw a woman delivering her something to eat on a small, dirty plate.  
  
"Where is Eowyn?" Nessa asked, because last few times she got food from Eowyn and was expecting her to come again.  
"She couldn't come due to her cousin's accident. She has to take care of him now because he is struggling for his life right now." The woman answered.  
"Theodred?!" Nessa was unpleasantly surprised.  
"Yes." She answered briefly and wanted to leave.  
"Wait! What happened to him?" "He was attacked by orcs. Everyone who was by his side got killed." The woman said.  
"Orcs? Here?" "These parts are dangerous, or didn't you know that?" She said and locked the door.  
"Wait…" She wanted to stop her once again, but the had woman already left.  
  
"These parts are dangerous." She repeated those words to herself. "Boromir…" She sat down on the floor and covered her face with her hands. She didn't even think of the food she got. "How am I supposed to get out of here now when the one who promised me freedom is dead?" She thought. "Oh, how can I think of myself right now?! The man is dead." It slowly came to her mind that she could stay locked up here till the day she dies. She got scared of that thought and for the first time felt sorry for taking this trip.  
"Locked up like this I'm no use to Boromir or to myself. Oh, why am I so stupid sometimes? I really thought I could find my brother and bring him home safe. As if he needs MY help. I would only be a burden to him. Why do I always do these things, follow my heart and not my brain. Well, except for one time, of course. My stupid emotions were blocked near Turin and I didn't realize what I have felt until it was too late. And he may be dead now. Death is all around me these days. Why? Why? Why?" She was starting to get hysterical. Realizing that thoughts like these were bad for her she calmed down a bit.  
"I can't afford myself to go insane."  
  
And in Lebennin, miles and miles away from Nessa's dark home, Turin was sitting on his balcony. The night sky filled with stars was above him, but he couldn't admire it for he was surrounded by the darkness too. For days he has waited his ability to see to return, but it wasn't getting any better. He organized his father's funeral and took his place. People were skeptical and unwilling to trust him. So he had a new challenge ahead of him: to prove that he is able to lead an army even without the sense of sight.  
His first gathering with the army was about to happen in the morning of the next day, so he went out on the balcony to think about everything the night before.  
In one moment, his thoughts came to Nessa, who he still hasn't forgotten. The emotions he had for her were even stronger now. He was afraid that her picture will fade away from his mind in time, so he tried to have it in his head for as ling as he could.  
"I must reconcile with the fact she'll never return my feelings. And even if she felt something, how could she love me now, crippled like this. And even if all ends well, if we defeat Sauron, and survive, we could never have a future together. She is too good to a disabled man like me." These pessimistic thoughts were filling out Turin's head and instead of preparing for the next day, he troubled his mind with these. 


	17. The meeting

Chapter 17  
  
The meeting  
  
"Ten days." She said desperately and crossed another line on the wall. "I think I'm going mad." The only company she had was Eowyn who came few times. She was crying every time she came. The last time she came, Nessa found out that Theodred has died that night. She knew there was nothing she can say or do to make her feel better.  
This time she came to her, carrying the keys to her cell. When she saw that, Nessa stood up and waited for her on the door.  
"You're free!" Eowyn said.  
"What happened?" Nessa asked with a smile on her face.  
"Grima is gone. Some strange people have arrived and they cured my uncle. One of them actually did that." "Finally!" Nessa said when she went out from the place that was her home these past days.  
"Come with me, I'll introduce you to them." But when stepping out to the daylight, Nessa almost fainted. It's hard to get used to light after ten days spent in dark.  
"I'll give you some time to recover first." Eowyn smiled. "You should get a bath and some new clothes." "That would be nice, cause this what I'm wearing isn't even mine.  
  
When she was clean again, and in her new dress (Eowyn's dress actually) Nessa felt ready to face the strangers. She went after Eowyn and when she came to the hall, she was surprised by seeing many people.  
"Theodred's funeral will be held afternoon." Eowyn said sadly.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry about him." She said and hugged Eowyn.  
"I know." "Where are they?" "There. The old man, those two standing next to him, and a dwarf."  
  
"Mithandir!" Nessa screamed from happiness.  
Eowyn was confused. "You know someone?" "Yes, the old man. He used to visit us sometimes." And before she said all she wanted, she started running towards them.  
"Mithandir!" She said one more time.  
  
Gandalf turned around when he heard one of his names.  
"Nessa?!" He couldn't believe his eyes. "What are YOU doing here?!" She hugged him strongly.  
"I could ask you the same thing." She smiled.  
"I'm on a mission." He smiled.  
"As always." She realized.  
"And what about you?" "I didn't plan to end up here, but here I am." She started. "I went looking for my brother. By the way, you haven't heard of him have you?" Gandalf gasped.  
"I know a man who can tell you more than me. Aragorn, will you?" He said with a sad look in his eyes and stepped away.  
Nessa was confused as well as Aragorn.  
"This is Boromir's sister." Gandalf explained to him.  
"Oh,…" Aragorn took a deep breath.  
"What is this? Will someone please tell me what you have to tell me?!" She was nervous.  
Aragorn took her hands.  
"What is this? Who are you?" She said and pulled her hands away. "All I want to know is where my brother is. Is it too much, this one simple thing that I'm asking for?! Why are you all so quiet?" "Calm down." Aragorn took her hands once again. "Your brother was one of the fellows that traveled with us." He started.  
"Was? What do you mean by was?" She asked although she knew very well what that meant. "He was killed few days ago. He fought bravely, but…There were too many of them." Suddenly she felt weakness in her legs and in the next moment she was almost on the ground. Aragorn caught her and stopped her from falling down. She was speechless although she already prepared herself for the bad news before. But it was different now when she knew it for sure.  
"I'm sorry." Aragorn said and looked at Gandalf who was kneeling besides them.  
"We have to bring her to the bed. She needs to rest." He advised. "Especially now, after spending ten days in prisone." Eowyn said and went to prepare a room for Nessa. 


	18. A present from Boromir

Chapter 18  
  
A present from Boromir  
  
She realized that she is left in the room by herself.  
"How long have I been asleep?" She asked herself.  
When looking out of the window she noticed that it is still day outside. Someone opened the door of the room and she screamed.  
"Oh you're awake." The person said. She didn't say anything, just looked at him, astonished.  
"What?" He asked nervously.  
"You're an elf." She said.  
"Yes, I believe I am one. My name is Legolas." He introduced himself.  
"You're an elf." "Yes, we've been through this." He started getting nervous.  
"You look so…so human. I have always imagined elves to be more magical." She said disappointedly.  
He was confused. "I better call someone. Gandalf!"  
  
And soon she saw a familiar face on the door.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked her.  
"I feel this horrible emptiness inside." She admitted. "Dear Nessa." Gandalf came to her bed and hugged her.  
"Why did he have to go?" She asked through tears.  
"My dear child." "Tell me everything about his last days." "I wasn't there the day he died. But they were." She pointed to the door. Aragorn and Gimli have also arrived in the meantime.  
  
They were telling her everything about Boromir, leaving some parts out. Especially the ones about his long for the ring. They didn't tell her anything about the ring and she didn't ask. She knew there is a secret, that thing that has come to Boromir in his dreams. She decided it would be better to stay silent about that. "What?!" Legolas asked her after noticing her look on him.  
"Can't you do anything magical?" She asked him after she has already calmed down.  
"No! I told you that already." "Than what's so special about you Elves?!" He wanted to say something to her, but Gandalf pulled him aside.  
"Don't be mean to her. She just lost her brother." "Well, I see the family resemblance now. That temper is just like Boromir's. Magic! Nonsense!" "Yes, my lady. Elves are quite powerless except maybe lady Galadriel." Gimli started talking, but Aragorn interfered.  
"Gimli, I don't believe she is interested in what you have to say." "No, let him." Nessa smiled.  
"Lady Galadriel is…" He started again but he was called by Gandalf this time.  
"Gimli, come on. We have to let her rest some more. You too Aragorn, come on!" Gimli left the room mumbling something. Aragorn also went to the door and then stopped because he remembered something.  
"I will be right back!" He told Nessa.  
  
"What is this?" Aragorn asked Boromir while they were resting besides the Nimrodel stream. "This is a music box I took from Elrond's house." "You stole it?!" "No. I just took it. I remembered that, before I left home, my sister asked me to bring her something from the elves. This seemed like a perfect present for her." He said while opening the music box that started playing a gentle melody.  
"I didn't know you had a sister. How old is she?" "She is the youngest in the family. Nothing more than a child." "It's a nice present. Although it is stolen." "They won't miss it. They have hundreds of these back in Rivendell." Boromir smiled.  
  
"Here. This was his present for you." Aragorn said when he came back with a box he had found in his bag. After Boromir's death he took the music box, hoping it will get to his sister one day.  
Nessa couldn't speak when she saw the box. She opened it and the most beautiful melody she has ever heard started to play. She started crying.  
Aragorn didn't know what to do, so he hugged her.  
"It will be all right." He comforted her.  
"I wish I could see him one last time." She whispered. 


	19. New journey

Chapter 19  
  
New journey  
  
After spending few days in Edoras, Nessa reconciled with king Theoden who apologized for putting her behind the bars, but as he explained, he wasn't himself. She felt lost because her mission was over, she had heard news about her brother, bad news, but still news.  
  
"I should leave." She mentioned that to Aragorn.  
"You cannot leave now. The roads are dangerous." "And what are you suggesting I should do? Wait here with the rest of you, until the orcs come and slaughter us all?" "No. You know we are leaving tomorrow for the Helm's deep. We shall hide there. The chances for surviving are bigger there." "I don't understand you, Aragorn. I always imagined what you would be like, and I didn't expect you to be like this." "What are you talking about?" "Don't act surprised, I know who you are. And what your duties are. It seems as if you were the only one who doesn't." "I know my duties well, my lady." He said.  
"Then come with me to Gondor and protect your land!" It sounded almost like an order.  
"These people need me more right now." "What about your people? What about us?! We need you too, Aragorn!" He felt hurt by her words because it seemed as if he has neglected his people.  
"Your father is able to protect them for a little while, isn't he?" "My father?!" She laughed bitterly. "My father is a mad man. My brother is the one who leads the defense. He and what is left of his men. And I don't even know if he is still alive. Maybe I have lost my other brother too." "I believe he is doing a good job. I will go to Gondor. But if Rohan falls, won't that put Gondor in a more complicated situation? They would be surrounded. Attacked not only from east but also from the north west." He tried to explain. "That is why I have to defend these people. What could I alone do in Gondor anyway?" "You could bring back hope to the hearts of men. To our people." He looked down again and didn't say anything.  
"You annoy me." She finally said.  
He looked at her. "YOU annoy ME!" He shouted.  
"You are both annoying! Agree on something or don't, just stop arguing!" Legolas was irritated by the two of them.  
  
"All right, I see there is nothing I can say that will change your mind." She said. "I will leave now. I'll go back to my city, although I don't expect a great welcome there." "You cannot go there." Aragorn started again.  
"If the end is near anyway, just let me die at home, with my people." She looked at him.  
"You cannot leave Rohan." "You cannot stop me from leaving." Aragorn looked at Theoden who was standing near. "Order her to stay." "That is impossible. I am not her king. She is free to do what she wants." Theoden answered him.  
  
Few hours later, she was ready to leave again. She didn't have too many packages only the ones with the food she will need during the journey. From Theoden she got a sword, just in case.  
"Thank you, it is beautiful." She smiled "And pretty heavy." She realized when pulling it from sheets. "I don't know how to use one." "And I hope you won't have to find out that by yourself." Theoden smiled. "Take care!" And she was prepared to go, after saying goodbye to everyone. There was just this one person she tried to find among the people, but she couldn't. When she came to the gates, she turned around one more time, to see if he is waving to her perhaps, but he wasn't there.  
The doors have closed after she left Edoras and a pleasant surprise was waiting for her outside.  
  
"Aragorn!" She screamed happily. "What are you doing here?" "I'm here so you could apologize to me." He smiled.  
"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" She asked him.  
"I guess it should. I don't want you to think I don't care for my people. Because I do. And I will try to help them too. If I survive this, I promise you that…" She interrupted him. "If an orc fell dead every time I heard a promise from someone, orcs would be extinct by now." She said.  
Aragorn smiled. "You don't believe in promises?" "I don't. Too many promises were given to me. Too many promises that couldn't be kept." "I will see to keep mine, my lady." She looked at the sky. Dark clouds were over Rohan and a strong wind was blowing.  
"I must go now. Before I get caught in a storm. I plan to pass Eastfold before night falls." "Then you really must hurry. Don't be afraid of using this if you have too." He was talking about her new sword.  
"We'll wait for you, Aragorn!" She said and started riding towards Minas Tirith. 


	20. Welcome home

Chapter 20  
  
Welcome home!  
  
Sun was high up in the sky and a gentle breeze was blowing from the south.  
"This wind comes from the sea." Nessa thought. "From Dol Amroth." She could see the white tower from this distance.  
"There it is. My city, standing in all its glory. Who knows for how long it will be there. Soon it could be destroyed. But not till I'm alive." She thought. "Oh, Nessa, don't be silly. " She was talking to herself. "You don't even know how to hold a sword. " And she soon came to the gate of her beloved city.  
The guards recognized her immediately, so they decided to let her through without asking. As she was climbing up from one level to another, the citizens were looking at her with amazement. "Our lady is back." Some of them said. They were happy to see her again, but in the same time, they feared of Denethor's reaction after realizing his 'lost' daughter has returned. The one who was happiest for her return was her old servant, Daron. He was in the yard on the citadel when he noticed her.  
  
"Daron!" She yelled and he ran to her.  
She jumped down from her mount and hugged the old man strongly.  
"My lady, I was so worried about you, where have you been?" He asked.  
"Wait, Daron. I will tell you later everything. Tell me, where is Faramir." "He is not here. He's somewhere in Ithilien." "I don't know if you know this, my lady, but your other brother…" Daron started with a sad voice.  
"I know." She said swiftly and put her hand onto Daron's shoulder. "I know. Father?" "He sits on the throne speechless for days. Since we found out that lord Boromir is no longer with us." "I must go to him, although I'm afraid of him." "Should I go with you?" Daron offered his help.  
"No, my dear Daron. I have to do this alone." She took a deep breath and went towards the main hall.  
The guards have let her through without any questions. They just smiled at her, showing that they are happy to see her again.  
  
The way to the throne was long, but for Nessa it seemed even longer. She looked at the statues of her ancestors that were on both sides of the aisle. "Give me strength, my fathers" She said quietly.  
"Who are you and what do you want?!" Denethor said.  
She raised her head and took her hood of. "My lord…" She began. "The lost child has returned to the father. Only it wasn't the child that I hoped to see." He said cruelly.  
"I know." She said and noticed the horn in his hands. "What do you want?" He asked her and stood up. "If you are seeking for forgiveness, I should warn you that you won't get it from me!" "I'm not here because of that!" She was angry. "I'm here for the sake of my people, not because of you. I'm here for my brother." "No one called you to come back. You brought shame to me, on my house. You have humiliated me in front of the world by disobeying my orders." "My people need my support. They need someone who will take care for them in the times of war. I am here as a moral support and I shall prepare everything for the return of the true king." At those words, Denethor came down from the throne and took her for her arm.  
"I am the true king!" "You're just a steward. A throne keeper. King's servant." She whispered in pain. At that point, she felt a sharp pain on her face, her father's hand has hit her.  
The next moment, she was sitting on the ground and he prepared himself for another hit, but his guards have stopped him on time. They calmed him down and led her outside of the hall.  
She felt like the left side of her face was burning.  
When Daron saw her like that, he ran to her, worried.  
"I'm fine. That's what you get when your mouth is quicker then your brain." She murmured. "We should put something cold on it, before it turns purple." "I don't care if it turns black. All I want is to go to my room. Is it still where it was?" "Of course it is. And everything is just as you left it. I only cleaned it up often, but I didn't touch anything else." 


	21. Letter of the future

Chapter 21

Letter of the future

The gentle melody was playing. Nessa closed her eyes and thought about the past and in her jands, she was holding a little hand crafted music box.

"_Be strong, little sister. Be strong. For me.", s_he heard Boromir's voice in her head. Those were one of the last words she's spoken with him.

"I have to be strong." She said and closed the box.

There was a knocking on the door, and it was Daron, for he was the only servant who was allowed to come into her chambers.

"There is a letter for you, my lady, one I have almost forgotten about. It arrived a week ago.", he said and handed her over the envelope.

"Thank you." , she said, looking at the letter.

_From the captain of Lebennin_

"Captain of Lebennin?! That is Telion! I have no intention to read a letter from that man!" , she said and threw it back to Daron.

The old man looked at her. "I am afraid that you have to. Soon, we will need them. Their help that is."

"You're right. But if they are willing to help us only by blackmailing us into it, then I will refuse that help.", Nessa was angry.

"You haven't even read the letter. Don't go too fast with your conclusions.", Daron still managed to stay as calm as ever.

"You're right. Why do you always have to be right?" , she said and decided to open it after all.

_My beloved lady Nessa!_

"Oh, I cannot read this. 'Beloved!' That creepy old bastard!" , she was mad and refused to read it any further, already determined to rip it to shreds, or at least cast it aside.

Daron only looked at her with his big eyes that still didn't lose the spark of life, as he wanted her to finish reading the letter.

"All right!", Nessa said grumpily as she went on with reading.

_You will probably be surprised when you hear that I took my father's place in the army of Lebennin. _

"Father's? That means that…Turin!" She said to herself quietly and continued to read, only more eagerly this time.

_I was informed about his death__ less then month ago, and with permission of your cousin Elphir I was released from your uncle's army. Now I am the captain of Lebennin, just as my father Telion used to be. I have heard that he has forgiven us before he died and I hope that your father did the same and that he will take you back soon. _

_I wrote two of these letters, sending one to Dol Amroth, the other to Minas Tirith. If you are with your uncle Imrahil, stay there, it's safer. _

_But if you have returned to your father, be strong. We shall wait for the beacons to give us a signal. Once they are on fire, I shall come to Minas Tirith. My army is ready, fear nothing._

_Sincerely yours_

_Turin,_

_Captain of Lebennin_

She looked at Daron once she has read the letter.

The old man glanced back at her, 'I told you so!' written all over his wrinkled face.

She stood up and hugged the servant who was surprised by that gesture of hers.

"So there still is some hope, isn't there? If we all unite, we can win this battle, can't we?", her tone was much brighter this time than only seconds before.

Daron looked at her, his look revealing that there is not much hope left in him.

"There is hope. Faramir guards our borders, Rohan will come to our aid, Lebennin, Dol Amroth… All the forces of West shall unite against the darkness of the East. And the white city shall stand in all its glory…", as she was talking with so much pride and hope, Daron tried to hold back his tears, so she wouldn't see him like that.

"_Too much optimism shall destroy this family. It ruined your brother, and I won't let it claim another victim in this family._" He thought. "_Not you, my child_." He thought and left the room, while Nessa didn't even notice that she was left alone because she was so wrapped up it fantasizing about the future.


	22. Gandalf is here!

Chapter 22

Gandalf is here!

Few days have passed from the day on which Nessa has returned to her city. She spent the most of the time in her room, leaning herself on the window; she was looking at the east. She was hoping that the shadows will withdraw but they only became larger than before. She often used to listen to her music box. And then she used to go to her brother's room, the room that used to belong to Boromir. His room was on the west side and she had a nice view from there. Only she didn't see anything. She expected Aragorn, but he didn't come.

Denethor still dwelt in his halls, abandoned from everyone, in his own world. He was still officially the ruler of the city, but he didn't care of the city anymore. He often used to lock himself and no one knew what he did.

One day, as Nessa was once again looking for some good news that might appear in the distance, while sitting near her window, she happened to notice a white dot in the distance. She ran out of the room and climbed up the citadel so she could have a better view. It didn't take long to figure out who it was. Her eyes sparkled.

"Mithrandir!" She exclaimed happily and soon she was in the yard waiting for him to arrive to the highest level. He was there soon, but he wasn't alone. A small person, she thought it was a child, was with him on his snow white horse Shadowfax.

"Nessa!" Gandalf noticed her. As he mounted off the horse, he started talking about the situation he left in Rohan.

"They don't want to help us?" Nessa was terrified with this newly comprehended situation they were all in.

"Don't worry, it is all going to clear up soon enough." Gandalf tried to explain.

"If you are talking about the sky, I don't see it clearing up any time soon. It's mid day, yet with the darkness of the deepest night upon us.", Nessa was devastated.

"Nessa, please, calm yourself down a bit, you're making everyone nervous.", Gandalf said half loudly.

"How can I stay calm. We are talking about the life of my people!" She yelled at him.

"No. We are talking about whole Middle Earth. If Gondor falls, everyone is doomed." He said with a serious tone as always.

"A reason more for them to come." ,s he finally said.

Peregrin Took was just standing on the side, listening to their argument. He didn't know much about this lady that was standing in front of him, but he knew enough to stay out of the discussion she was having with Gandalf.

"I see Aragorn's promises were pointless." , she said desperately "How could I ever expect anything from a shady person like himself."

At this point Pippin decided to interfere. Nessa's bashing of Aragorn wasn't to his liking.

"Sorry, my lady, but with all do respect, I must warn you not to talk about Aragorn like that. Nothing he ever does is pointless." He said proudly.

"Stay silent, child. You know nothing of a grown man's business. Stay out of this." She said, irritated by the sudden interference of this halfling.

Yet, Pippin decided not to listen to her orders and he went on with expressing his mind.

"I know Aragorn well." He continued. "And he never leaves his friends in trouble. If he promised you he 'll come to your aid, trust him. These are his people, too, he won't let them go down just like that." He stopped there for a moment. "And by the way I may not look it, but I am a grown up myself. And I have been through many dangers till today.", he said and lowered his head, realizing that she might be an important person around here and that he went, well maybe just a little bit, overboard."

She didn't say anything to that, but Gandalf did.

"I never thought I was going to say this,", Gandalf cringed for a moment "but listen to Peregrin, Nessa. It makes sense, what he had just said.", he couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth " And tell me, is your father here?"

"Of course he is here, where else could he be? But be careful, for he is still mourning over my brother." , she warned him.

Nessa stayed in the yard, and when Gandalf came out, they both noticed that the darkness from the east has grown even bigger then before. The dark clouds were coming towards them.

"This darkness as bigger even than the one in my heart…and I thought that was impossible.", Nessa gazed into the distance.

"We should light up the beacon. The time has come when Gondor has to call for help." Gandalf said.

"But we cannot do that without the permission of my father. And he is not willing to do so. He says that Gondor can do it alone, that we don't need anyone else's help. Especially not Aragorn's.", she frowned, wondering what would have happened if they disobeyed Denethor's wishes.

"Your father has lost his mind. I know of what we should do, don't worry. By the evening, the beacons all over Gondor shall be burning. "


	23. Goodbye, Faramir

Chapter 23

I just found this story while I was deleting unwanted and unnecessary files from my computer so I decided to post it, since I stopped updating few years ago. I didn't change anything, although I spotted some errors. Nevermind, it's just a reminder that I sucked in English 6 years ago :D

Goodbye, Faramir

Early in the morning Nessa was woken up by a horrible feeling she had.  
"Faramir!" She screamed and went to the window. She looked towards the direction of Osgiliath and saw the fell beasts flying over it.

"Osgiliath has fallen!", she said and ran out of her room, as fast as she could.

The people were already on the streets, watching what is happening in the distance. They saw riders trying to run away from the city of Osgiliath but the enemies were after them.

The Nazgul and their beasts were flying over them, killing them and their horses. Their screams could be heard all the way to Minas Tirith.

Gandalf was among the people too, but he wasn't just watching like the rest of them, he decided to do something, so he went and with his power managed to save the rangers from the death. The ones that survived thanks to Gandalf, returned to the White city.

It was obvious that the battle for Minas Tirith has just begun. The orcs started forming lines in the distance and the army of the city was busy planning its defense.

Nessa was looking for Faramir in the mass of the people who just came from Osgiliath. But he was nowhere to find. She was pushing the people that gathered around the injured, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of that familiar face. Finally, it caught her eye. She couldn't get to him so she started yelling his name. And he looked in her direction. She knew he can see her because of the vague smile that has appeared on his face. He smiled, but this wasn't just a smile for it spoke a thousand words. It showed how relieved he was for seeing her.

And finally, they meet and he hugged his sister as if he doesn't want to let go of her. He started apologizing for not being here when she needed him the most, but she told him to be quiet because nothing is important now.

"I have to see our father." He finally said.

"Be strong. Forgive him for what he might say or do… he is not a man we once knew.", Nessa looked at her older brother compassionately.

And she waited for him to come out from the hall where their father dwelled. It seemed as if the reunion of Faramir and Denethor lasted for hours, although barely few moments passed. Nessa's hands were soaking wet as she was desperately gasping for air. She sat on the stairs in front of the closed door and none of the soldiers that were standing nearby dared to look her way. Finally, the door opened and Faramir stepped out. His face was serious and filled with pain. His eyes were wet as if he was crying. He passed by his sister speechless and went to his men, informing them that they will reclaim Osgiliath. She overheard the conversation.

"No! It is hopeless!" Nessa grasped his arm but he ordered them to move her away.

"You cannot do this to me! I love you! I don't want to lose you too! Not you!" , she shouted, but he just looked at her with his big eyes as if he was saying. "_But you are going to lose me. I have to go._"

He came to her, while the guards were still holding her and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you more then anything. I cannot explain why am I doing this. Not now. You will understand me one day. One day you'll understand." Faramir repeated himself.

"People always leave… Everybody leaves…I'm tired of people leaving…", Nessa hissed through tears.

"Sometimes, a miracle happens…", Faramir stopped in the middle of his sentence only to take some air after which he continued "…and people come back. To you. To this city. To life. I have to leave in order to come back to life."

Nessa was looking at him, confused, she didn't understand a word of what he just said. It wasn't enough for her. For Faramir it was maybe a nice and heroic goodbye-line, but for Nessa, those were the last words her brother has said to her. And they were rubbish, she thought.

"You're being suicidal…suicidal…", she was weeping, she tried to release herself from the grasp of the guards, and she wanted to run after Faramir when he turned away.

Finally, Nessa was locked in her room, by the order of Faramir. She wanted to break down the door, she wanted to scram, but she didn't find any strength to do any of it. She just sat on the floor as if she was in a whole other dimension. She felt numb, like all of her feelings have abandoned her. She didn't feel sorrow or pain. She didn't feel a thing. Tears were coming down her face, but she didn't know why she was crying. And then, in one moment she felt like her heart was cut in half. The sharp pain in her chest threw her on the ground and she stayed lying like that for hours.

The war, real war has started and the doom of men was near.

Daron was sitting on the outside of her room, he knew she was in agony that she needed help, but there was nothing he could do. They wouldn't let him to her, he didn't have the key. He was just sitting on the other side of the door, humming a melody that he always used to calm Nessa down. He wasn't sure if she could hear him, but he had a feeling that it should help.


	24. Healed body, wounded soul

Chapter 24

Healed body, wounded soul

Someone was trying to wake her up, and Nessa soon noticed that she has already seen him somewhere before, but where – that was the question that needed to be answered.

"He wants to burn him and he is not dead, help! My lady, wake up! Your brother! Your father! Hurry!"

"I know you. Halfling!", she said almost unaware of herself.

"My lady, please…" Pippin was nervous.

"I cannot stand up." Nessa he said and started laughing "My legs have gone completely numb! Isn't that funny?!"

"Please!" Pippin started getting even more nervous and then he saw that it is hopeless, seeking help from her, so he went to look for Gandalf after all.

She stayed like that on the floor for an hour or more. Then she stood up slowly. Her door was opened. She looked outside and there was no one in the hallway. She fell on the ground and got up again. Few moments later, Nessa was already outside, on the streets. People were running and screaming, but she couldn't hear them. She only saw the panic on their faces. They didn't pay any attention to her, everyone was running somewhere, hiding from something.

And then she heard a horrible scream that was coming from the air. She covered her ears, but that horrible sound didn't stop. The pain inside her head was unbearable. She saw the beast flying right to her. She fell on her knees and started crawling towards the stairs, looking for a place to hide.

"They are here. It has begun." She thought to herself, starting to think reasonably again. "This is not a good moment to lose my mind."

She ran as quickly as she could to her room and took the sword.

"I knew I should have learned how to use it.", she took a few swings and decided to give it a try anyway.

Nessa ran out on the streets again and tried to find the way to her father. She went to the citadel. She started swinging her sword and sometimes she would even knock an orc down. She herself had luck, only few bruises on her arms. But to say she was a graceful and skilled warrior would be completely wrong. She was horrible in wielding such a weapon and the only thing what preserved her from getting seriously injured was her luck.

When she got there, she ran into Gandalf. He saw how tired and disoriented she was so he took her to the houses of healing and left her there without an explanation.

An older woman came to her, leading her to a bed where a wounded man was lying.

She didn't recognize him at first she just smiled at the woman.

"Ioreth, who is this man?"

"Don't you know?"

"I've never seen him before." She came closer to him and looked better at his face. "My brother!"

"We are trying to save his life." Iorteth said. "Your father tried to burn him alive, together with himself, but Gandalf stopped him."

Nessa was quiet for a moment and then she asked the woman where her father was.

"I'm sorry, my lady I have to tell you this, but… your father is dead." , she said.

Everyone at the houses of healing was surprised by her cold reaction. She stood up and said.

"We have to do everything to save my brother now. If he dies…"

She may seem cold but deep inside she was torn apart. It was her father after all. The man who raised her, who loved her and her brothers. He was strange towards the end, but still he was her father.

"Let me see this arm of yours, it is hurt." Ioreth said.

"Let me take care of it." Nessa said and went to the room with the water, something similar to the bathroom.

There, she stated washing the blood of her arm and she stopped in the middle of it. She started crying, weeping and calling for her father. The people in the other room heard all that, but when she came out, they acted as if nothing happened.

Ioreth only came to her and hugged her strongly. It wasn't usual for servants to hug their masters, but Nessa didn't care. All the rules that once existed in the strict world of theirs were forgotten now, in this time of great sadness and misfortune.

On the outside, they heard the sound of the battle that was in on its peak. Minas Tirith was ready to fall, but then they all heard horns blowing. Not horns of the enemies, but horns that Nessa has heard once already.

"It cannot be! Rohan?!" She said and went to the window.

Thousands of horses could bee seen, marching towards the city. The cavalry of king Theoden has arrived. And then she looked towards south west. Two united armies were coming from that side. One was of her uncle, prince of Dol Amroth, she recognized the flag. And the other one was strange and unfamiliar until she saw its leader. A man whose movements she would recognize even if she stood thousand miles away from her.

"Turin." She whispered and then turned to Faramir's bed.

"Hope has returned to these parts, my brother." , she tried to comfort him, although she wasn't sure if he could hear her words.


	25. Look, I'm here

Chapter 25

Look, I'm here

But these thoughts of salvation have come too early. Too early. The Haradrrim from the south came on Oliphants and they broke the armies of the west. Some of them were still fighting, but new troops arrived every minute from Mordor.

"I may have been too quick on my tongue." , she said to Faramir. "This is far from over…"

He was lying there in fever, not answering her, no matter what she said. She would sometimes come closer to hold his hand, and he would just murmur something half asleep.

Nessa went to the window again. She tried to find Turin amongst the warriors, but she couldn't. There were too many of them. She was afraid that he might be dead. She looked towards the river then and froze.

"Pirates. We're doomed. May a curse fall on you, Aragorn of Dunedain, for not keeping your promise."

She pulled the curtains on not wanting to witness the further destruction of her beloved city and the slaying of people who tried to defend it.

"We are all going to die." Nessa desperately said to the people in the room. New wounded men arrived every minute.

She sat next to her brother and opened Boromir's music box that he found in the pocket. She played it to Faramir, waiting for him to recognize it, to react to the familiar melody.

But then something called her to the window. She left the box near Faramir and went to the window again. She moved the curtain away, slowly. Her eyes widened up from the image she saw on the outside. That was certainly a surprise. A pleasant one, to be more precise.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Later that day, the rooms of healing were filled with wounded soldiers. She went from bed to bed, looking for Turin. And she ran into Aragorn. She hugged him.

"Sorry for doubting in you. And thank you for everything.", Nessa pulled him to herself tightly. The man was rather surprised by this sudden action of hers, he tried to free himself of her grip, but it was more difficult then he thought it would be. Surprising for a man who had just fought off a whole army yet he was traped by an overly excited girl.

"You don't have to thank me. I didn't do much."

"Says the man who saved us, humble and unpretentious.", Nessa finally took few steps back, moving away from Aragorn.

He looked down, embarrassed.

"There is one more favor I need to ask from you. My brother…could you help him, please?", her faced suddenly changed from happy to worried.

"I already saw him. He'll be fine in couple of days. But he's resting now. So, you can visit him later, not now.", Aragorn said.

"Oh, where would we be without you?" She said and hugged him one more time. Now this was really unnecessary.

"If you by any chance see a man from Lebennin, Turin, inform me about that, all right?" She had one more favor to ask.

"The captain of Lebennin? He is a brave lad. Young, but a brave warrior.", Aragorn said.

"You know him?", Nessa's was surprised.

"Yes, he's here somewhere." He showed her in which direction she has to go if she wants to find him.

Nessa suddenly rushed down the stairs, leaving everybody behind. Her careless running led her to bumping into her cousin by the way. He caught her and stopped her fram falling down.

"Elphir!"

"Nessa!" He hugged her. "How are you?" He noticed her hand.

"This is nothing. Just a scratch. Faramir is in worse condition. But he'll be fine. Aragorn saved him.", Nessa said it all in one breath.

"Where is he?", Elphir wanted to know.

"Upstairs. But he's resting and you can't see him right now. They didn't even let me to him. Can you imagine that? His only family couldn't pay him a visit. But I guess that's all right, coming from Aragorn."

"And where is this Aragorn guy? I have to speak with him.", Elphir was wondering.

"He also went up. Someone will show you the way."

"Why can't you?" He was surprised.

"I have to find Turin first.."

"Yes, but…" And Elphir's face became strange. "He is here, just go."

So she ran away. When she left, Elphir gasped "I should have warned her."

She went outside and there she noticed a man standing on the stairs, alone. It seemed as if he was watching something in the distance. She ran to him and then stopped just in front of him. She didn't know what to say, should she hug him or not, should she tell him everything she always wanted or should she just wait for him to speak first.

But he didn't move, his gaze went right through her. She waited a minute longer and she was getting more and more angry. Why doesn't he say anything? Why won't he even look at her?

And then a man, a servant came to him carrying something for drink.

"Here, sir, this should make the headache go away." He said and gave the cup to Turin.

The servant looked at Nessa.

"Did you need to speak with my lord, lady?", the servant asked her.

The cup fell from Turin's hands and he stood up.

The servant picked up the pieces of the broken cup.

Nessa looked at Turin's eyes. He was standing right in front of her, but it seemed as if he couldn't see her.

"Who is there?" Turin asked.

She didn't answer, she just waved with her fingers before his eyes. He didn't winkle.

The servant stood up, and grabbed her hand, saying in a harsh tone

"It is rude, mocking blind people like this, when they can't see you."

"Blind?" She asked and Turin suddenly smiled. "Move away, miss, you're on his way." The servant said.

"Barant, don't. I know her." Turin said and reached for her hand.

She didn't know what to do, she was terrified but she didn't try to pull her hand out once when he grasped it.

"Leave Barant. She is a friend of mine."

And he listened to his master.

"Nessa…" He started. "Why are you so silent?"

"When did this happen?" She asked him.

"It has been a while now."

"How did you come here like this? How did you fight if you can't see a thing!?", Nessa couldn't understand.

"I cannot explain that. I followed my other senses. They are more useful in the battle than the eyes. Eyes can only deceive you. I have improved the rest of them now when my vision is gone.", Turin smiled gently, but it wasn't a self pitying smile, but a confident one. He was proud of being able to keep his fighting abilities despite his handicap.

She was just looking at his eyes. They seemed so deep and alive that she couldn't believe that these eyes couldn't see.

"Why didn't you say something? You just stood there.", he turned his head at her direction and it seemed almost as if he was looking straight at her.

"How did you know?"

"I told you. You cannot see only with your eyes. I felt your presence.", Turin explained.

"Why didn't you say something then?", Nessa couldn't understand his actions.

"I wanted to see how long can you stay like this, without a word.", Turin took her hand to his, pulling her closer.

She stepped closer to him and hugged him gently.

"Why has this happened to you?", she asked, not really waiting for an answer.

He went over her face with his fingertips.

"You are still beautiful. Just like I remember you to be." He said and she suddenly ran away leaving him alone on those stairs.


	26. Who said an apology would be enough?

Chapter 26

Who said an apology would be enough?

Everyone prepared to go to the final battle, the one that was supposed to be right before Sauron's gates. Few days have passed since Nessa last saw Turin. The way she left him on the stairs without explanation was really rude and she felt like he deserves an explanation, an apology.

"But how can I explain something like that when I don'z even know why I did that?", she was wondering.

Still, she decided to go and seek for his forgiveness.

When she came to his room, his servant was helping him take his armor on.

Turin recognized his presence immediately, so he asked Barant to leave.

Passing Nessa, the servant just gave her an unfriendly look. That really didn't surprise her.

"What do you want?" Turin asked her callously.

"I want to apologize. For leaving like that.", Nessa was straight forward.

"Do it then.", Turin said coldly.

"What?", his sudden arrogance confused her.

"Apologize!", it seemed as if he was ordering her.

"I just did."

"No. You said you wanted to apologize. But I didn't hear you say it.", he was still very serious.

"All right! I'm sorry! Happy now?" She said nervously.

"And…?"

"And what?"

"Why did you leave?", Turin asked the question that was really bothering him.

"Stop torturing me!" She raised her voice. "I don't know why I left. I guess I got scared."

"Of me?"

"I didn't expect you to be like this.", she almost started crying, but managed to control herself.

"You mean blind?"

"Yes! Blind…"

"It doesn't bother me anymore. I don't see why you should have any problems with my condition.", Turin shook his head.

"I don't have any problems with it…it just hurts me seeing you like this."

"But I'm still the old Turin you once knew."

She hugged him so she would show him that she also thinks he's the old Turin he used to be.

"You know, in the beginning, I thought there is still hope for a recovery. I waited and waited to get better. But every morning, when I woke up and realized nothing has changed, was a new downfall for me. The only thing that kept my sanity, that helped me reconcile with my condition, were my memories of you." He said everything that was on his mind in that moment.

Nessa didn't say a thing, she just hugged him even stronger.

"And now we have to part again." He said.

"We don't have to. Stay here. Don't go to the battle. These could be the last few days of our lives. And I want to spend them with you." She said and realized what she has done, she just let him know how she feels. But she didn't care much about that anymore.

"You don't know how much I waited to hear that from you. And how much it hurts, not being able to stay. But if we win and I return, and I survive, we'll have al the time in the world." He took her hand and raised it to his lips, wanting to kiss it. But then Barant stepped into the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, my lord, but it's time."

"Don't go." She asked him one more time.

"Be patient…" And then he stopped and smiled "...we'll meet each other soon." He kissed her hand and with the help of his cane and his servant left the room.


	27. Brother thinks he knows the best

Chapter 27

Brother thinks he knows the best

Everyone who was capable to fight has left the city, the rest stayed and waited with anticipation. Faramir and Nessa were sitting on the wall, looking towards the east. Faramir was still in the process of recovering from his injuries. They couldn't see what was going on far away on the soon-to-be battlefield and they were nervous.

"She won't even look at me." Faramir said sounding desperately. He tried to change the subject of conversation because they were already sick of the constant battle predictions and the occasional 'We're all going to die!' conclusions.

"You just have to give her some time. Her heart was broken. She cannot recover this instance and fall for you. She needs some time." , Nessa tried to sound as comforting as she could at that moment. Her brother's fascination with Eowyn came suddenly and he was completely smitten with this golden haired beauty.

"Can't you talk to her?", Faramir suggested.

"And what? Make her love you? No, Faramir. If you're meant to be, just let it go naturally.", Nessa shrugged her shoulders and tried to avoid the responsibility of match making.

"It's easy for you to say.", Faramir grunted.  
"What are you talking about?", his sister sounded a little bit offended.

"Well, your love is returned, isn't it?"

"I guess. But who knows if I'll ever see him again." She said sadly.

"If he comes back, will you marry him?", Faramir was being blunt about things that interested him. And he went straight to asking the only thing that concerned him about his sister's love life.

"I don't like talking about that." She said and stood up.

"I think you are too young to marry someone.", he didn't let her go away with it that easy, so he went after her.

"Oh, Faramir. Just leave me alone. Anyway, wasn't mother just about my age when she married father?", Nessa thought taking their mother as an example would win her brother over.

"Yes, but that is different…", he started.

"How was it different?", Nessa sighed, seeking for an explanation.

"Well, I'm your brother and I don't want to lose you! Besides, father wasn't 88 years old when he married mother."

"He's not 88. He's 23." Nessa smiled. "88? Are you mad? Where do you come up with things like that?!"

"That elf of his told me. He is 88." Faramir grinned "I'm quite certain he knows how old his friend is."

"Wait a minute? What elf friend?", Nessa was quite confused. She didn't know Turin had an elf for a friend.

"Legolas. It's not like there were more elves here.", Faramir rolled his eyes at his sitser's slow comprehension ability.

"You're talking about Aragorn!" Nessa started laughing.

"Why? Aren't you?" Faramir was confused.

"You fool!" She punched his arm, forgetting he was a man who barely recovered from serious injuries.

"Hey, that hurts!", Faramir took one step away from her and rubbed the place she has hit.

"Sorry!", Nessa bit her lower lip, looking at the painful expression on her brother's face "But I'm not in love with Aragorn."

"Well it certainly didn't seem like that the other day."

"When?"

"The day you were saying goodbye to him. The two of you seemed so close.", Faramir just stated what he saw.

"He's the savior of our people. I admire him. That's all."

"So, if you're not in love with him, that means that he and Eowyn…"

"Don't worry. Aragorn loves only one person. And she's miles and miles away…gone forever. Still, his heart will always belong to her.", Nessa said with a noticeable sadness in her voice.

"How do you know all these things?", Faramir was not used at his sister being the local know it all gossip lady.

"The same person who told you about Aragorn's age. Legolas. Hm, I've never seen him as being the chatty type of person…", Nessa started making conversation with herself, but Faramir noticed it in time and interrupted in with his own questions.

"Since when are you so good with these people?"

"I guess no one told you about my trip to Edoas. Well now… ", Nessa took a deep breath.

"Edoras? You went to Rohan? When? But first, who do you love? This is all very confusing.", Faramir sighed.

And she started telling him everything that has happened to her in the past months, so for the first time, they have forgotten at least for an hour, that this could be the last day of their lives and that the future was unstable.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"They're coming back!" Nessa shouted out and ran outside as fast as she could due to her long dress that was slowing her down.

"Can you see him anywhere?" She asked her brother while looking around, hoping she would spot a familiar face.

They both looked at the army that was coming back victoriously after the battle at the Black Gates. There were so many of them, so it was hard to recognize faces in such a crowd.

"There's Aragorn." Nessa pointed at the man she has spotted.

"And his guys. But I just can't see Turin anywhere." Faramir constellated.

"Don't say that. He has to be alive. We have to find him…" She whispered, and grabbed her brother's hand, dragging him after herself. Faramir tried to protest but he figured it would be the smartest if he just followed his sister.

"I found his flag, you see, there, it's dancing in the wind. You can see the reflection of the golden engravings in the sun.", Faramir informed her.

"Yes, I can see the flag, but…", she was getting more and more desperate by every minute spent without any news about Turin.

"Wait! There he is!" Faramir shouted.

"Where? I can't see him! Are you sure?!" Nessa got all excited.

"Right there, on the left." He pointed with his finger.

"Oh, yes, I can see him! He's alive! He's alive!" Nessa hugged her brother. "He's alive!" She repeated one more time while holding clinging on to him with an expression of utter happiness.

"What are you waiting for? Go down and wait for him there." He smiled.

"You're right! I better hurry." She said and hurried down the stairs, hoping she will come in time at the gate. Faramir looked after her with a big smile on his face.

"I'm right behind you, sis.", he said and started walking slowly. All this running and excitement got him really tired.


	28. Imagine the rainbow

Chapter 28

Imagine the rainbow

Turin was sitting on his horse, slowly parading into the city together with the rest of the men who were, only few hours earlier, involved in the final battle against Sauron's army. The overall atmosphere was cheerful as much as it could be, for some of their comrades were lost forever.

On his way back to the city, Turin had a chance to think about everything, his past, his present and his future – the thing that frightened him the most. He was just in the middle of those thoughts, when he felt a familiar presence. At first he was confused whether it was only a product of his mind, a wishful thinking, but after concentrating more, he was sure that this person was real.

Nessa just stood there, speechless. Although her instincts told her she should scream from happiness and pull him down his horse, so she could throw herself in his arms and hug him to death, but her common sense told her differently. Something was telling her to stay still, as if she has gotten orders from an unexplainable force.

"You're doing this again…", he said as he jumped down from his horse, now standing only few feet away from Nessa.

She was still silent and motionless.

"Don't feel sorry for me. I don't pity myself, you shouldn't either.", Turin said coldly as he pulled out his walking staff.

"I don't pity you.", Nessa finally said and took one step towards him.

When Turin felt she was approaching, he went two steps back and lowered his head. Nessa was confused by his actions. Why was he rejecting her like this? What happened on that battlefield that made him this gloomy?

"I'm such a liar¨!", Turin finally said, self accusingly. "Such a despicable human being!"

Nessa was caught off guard, not able to comprehend his words. Why was he saying such horrible things about himself?

"I expect you to love me for who I am, with all my flaws and handicaps…", he covered his eyes with the palm of his right hand.

"And I do love you! For me, you didn't change since the day we met. You're the same Turin. My Turin!", she tried to explain desperately. His behavior was frightening her a bit.

"No I'm not!", he hissed.

"Turin, please…", she finally found some courage and walked up to him, putting her hand gently on his shoulder.

"I used to imagine how the world would look like after the war. The green plains green again, horses running freely over the plains, people working on the fields, children playing in the streets… and then, I would look up at the sky, and all the clouds would be gone…and there would be a rainbow, showing me the full spectrum of bright colors…and it was…it was beautiful. This was what I hoped to live to see one day, in this world…this finally free world.", Turin said with a tearful voice, still holding up his tears, too proud to cry.

Nessa stood besides him, without a word. She never thought this brave and strong man could be this vulnerable, when he told her himself just few days ago, his sickness wasn't a hindrance. She gave her best to comfort him.

"We can still achieve a world that you have imagined. You don't have to see it to believe it's real. You can still feel the smell of fresh spring grass on the plains, you can hear the galloping horses and people working on their crops as well as children's laughter. So what if you cannot see all the colors of the rainbow? You can still feel its presence…can't you? You remember that special feeling when the clouds perish away and the first rays of the sun touch your face tenderly? The freshness in the air? I think that is more beautiful than seeing it, you know? Feeling it in your heart…the happiness…"

Turin listened to every word she slowly whispered to his ear. He could feel her warm breath against his skin and her gentle hand leaned on his shoulder. She was so determined to make him change his mind and see the bright side of the future, even if he couldn't see with his own eyes.

"And imagine one more thing. Just one more thing…", Nessa still wasn't done with her encourage speech. She leaned even closer, now putting both of her arms around Turin. "Imagine having me by your side…for the rest of your life."

Turin smiled gently. "I wish I could live forever…", he said as he gently kissed her forehead.

-the end-

thanks for reading :D


End file.
